Feudal Japan
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Joey went through the past going to the feudal time! There he finds demons, shikon jewls, puzzles mixed up, plus he falls in love! SetoJoey (AN: excatly like Inuyasha but diff.)! (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: Feudal Japan  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! This story is gonna be like Inuyasha but a little bit diff. you'll see what I mean! At least 5 reviews for this one!  
  
Joey sighed as he was waiting for Serenity at the airport to pick her up, _why couldn't  
mom do this? Why do I have to come and pick her up? Oh yea, she's my sister, duh!_ He thought as he looked around and saw a candy machine. _Oh, food!_ He thought running to it, just than he tripped and fell. _Damn, I hurt my foot,_ he thought as he saw a black hole forming in the ground. _What the fuck?_ He thought surprised as he looked around to see if anybody was seeing it also.  
  
Just than he was pulled into the black hole, Joey screamed but nobody didn't notice him  
falling down or anything. _Where am I?_ He thought as he looked around and was surrounded by water, "give me the jewl!" A monster cried in front of him. Joey screamed loudly, "what are you?!" He asked afraid. "Give me the shikon jewl!" The monster cried again, "what?! Augh! Get away from me!" Joey cried as he pushed the monster away with all his strength.   
  
Joey sighed as he landed onto the ground, he looked up and saw that he was at a well of some sort. _Wasn't I just in the airport right now?_ He thought as he got out off the well and saw that it was some forest, _whoa, what is going on?!_ He thought worriedly as he saw a boy with diff. color hairs that were spike pinned into the tree with an arrow. Joey gasped, "Yugi?!" He cried running to the boy. _What's Yugi doing here? I thought he was asleep back home after our love making last night,_ he thought.  
  
But when he looked closer it wasn't Yugi at all, "give me that jewl!" A voice cried as he turned around and saw a demon snake with huge fangs coming fast right at him. Joey gasped, "be careful child! Let us handle this!" A human voice cried behind him. Joey turned around and gasped, "Mai?!" He cried as the young woman tried to hit the demon snake with an arrow. "My name isn't Mai! It's Mia!" The girl cried who looked excatly like Mai in the present time.  
  
Just than the boy woked up, "what?! He shouldn't be awake by than!" Mia cried surprised. The boy sniffed Joey, "hey! What are you doing?!" He cried surprised. "So, it's been so long Jounouchi," the boy said smirking, "Jounouchi?! What are you talking about?" Joey cried surprised. The boy smirked, "did you forget that we are lovers Jounouchi?" The boy asked. "Yami! That isn't him!" Mia cried angrily, _so, the boy's name is Yami, how nice._ Joey thought as Yami stared at him.  
  
"If you take out the arrow, I promise I'll kill the demon for you," Yami said. "No! Don't do it child!" Mia cried, Joey gasped as the demon snake was closing right behind him and Yami. _I don't have a choice, I have to do this! _Joey thought as he pulled out the petrified arrow. (A/N: is that how you call it)? "This can't be happening!" Mia cried surprised, Yami laughed. "Now, I will kill him for you!" He cried as he slashed the demon with his claws, but he missed and the demon got right into Joey's stomach and got the Shikon Jewl out of him.  
  
Joey gasped, _what's going on?!_ He thought worriedly as he fell to the ground.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: how was it?  
Yami: soon there's gonna be a romance between Joey and a demon exterminator name Seto Kaiba  
  
Me: the demon exterminator name Seto Kaiba is the same one in the present time  
  
YaMi: anywayz, we'll be onto the next chapter!  
  
Me: REVIEW AND UPDATE! 


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2- Explanations  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
Joey gasped as he saw the Shikon Jewl on the ground, he picked it up. "This is what  
they wanted? What is it for?!" He asked as he saw Yami slashing the snake. Yami sighed as he saw Joey looking at the Shikon Jewl, "now, I've defeated your demon. Give me the Shikon Jewl!" He cried angrily. "What?! I thought you were on our side!" Joey cried surprised, Yami  
laughed. "Ha, you thought wrong! Give it to me!" Yami cried as Joey began running away from him.  
  
"Lady Mia, what should we do now?" One of the villagers asked her, "I knew this day would come," Mia said as she held a necklace with beads all around it. "Let's follow them!" She cried as they began to run to there direction, "give me the jewl, you bastard!" Yami cried as he slashed some of Joey's hair. "Hey! Watch with the hair, will yea?!" Joey asked angrily, Yami laughed. "Your so full of it Jounouchi," Yami said as Joey growled.  
  
"I'm not Jounouchi!" Joey cried angrily as he began running again, this time he tripped over   
some rock and the jewl got loose out of his hand. "Oh no!" Joey cried worriedly as the jewl went towards a swinging bridge, Joey saw Yami going after it. "Take this!" Mia cried as she threw the necklace towards Yami, "wha...?!" Yami cried as he landed in front of the jewl to catch it. "Child, say the magic words!" Mia cried, "magic words?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"Why won't you just sit there Jounouchi, just let me take this," Yami said as he got the jewl.  
"I'm telling you, I'm not Jounouchi!" Joey cried as he thought what were the magic words. _Oh, I got it now!_ Joey thought happily, "sit boy!" He cried as the necklace around Yami began to glow. "What?" Yami asked surprised as Yami fell to the ground with a thud, Joey began to say it over and over again. "Child, get the Shikon Jewl and come with us," Mia said leaving.  
  
"All right!" Joey called to them as he got the Shikon Jewl out of Yami's way. In a village nearby, "would you please tell me what's going on?" Joey asked unhappily as Mia gave him some soup to eat. "Why were you in Yami's forest? How did you get there anyway?" Mia asked, Joey frowned. "Dunno really, I fell into a black hole back home and than I got out of the well and I was here," he explained. Mia looked at him, "the Shikon Jewl was in you. I wonder why my sister didn't take it with her," Mia said.  
  
"Sister?" Joey asked surprised, Mia nodded. "Her name was Mai, she used to protect the Shikon jewl from a demon name Yami. They were once lovers but Yami became interested in a boy name Jounouchi," Mia began. Joey looked at Yami who was laying behind him, "why are you still here?" He asked annoyed. Yami growled, "whaddya think? I want this stupid thing off of me!" He said angrily. Joey sighed, "can't you just relax with it?" He asked as Yami stared back at him but his eyes soften a little bit.  
  
"Why do you look like him?" He asked, "huh? Who are you talking about?" Joey asked. "Jounouchi, duh! Why do you look like him?" Yami asked, Joey shrugged. "I don't know! I don't even know why I'm here!" Joey cried angrily, "sure you don't," Yami said as he left. "What's wrong with him?" Joey asked confused, "a demon exterminator name Seto Kaiba was   
trying to kill Yami cause his a demon," Mia explained. "So? They were still together right?" Joey asked as he didn't know that Mia told him that the demon exterminator was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Though another demon named Kohaku also tried to destroy the love so he betrayed one another," Mia said. "Kohaku? How did he do that?" Joey asked, though the name sounded familiar. Mia sighed, "Yami will tell you later. For now, you should protect the shikon jewl," Mia said as Joey went out to go and see Yami. Mia smiled sadly, "he is the Jounouchi that we used to know. But a very diff. from last time," she said to her self. Joey went up to the hill and saw Yami sitting on one of the branches, "hey, why won't you come down?" He called up to him.  
  
Yami smirked, "why should I listen to you?" He asked as Joey said "sit." Yami fell to the ground with a loud thud, "what the hell was that for?!" He asked angrily, "come on. Let's have some fun," Joey said as he took out the Shikon Jewl to stare at it. Yami's eyes widened, "no wonder you got the jewl. You look excatly like him," Yami said unhappily. Joey groaned, just than a demon crow got it from Joey's hand. "Hey!" Joey cried angrily, Yami gasped. "You idiot! Now we have to go and get it!" He cried as he waited for Joey to get onto his back.  
  
Joey blinked, "well? Get on!" Yami urged him as Joey got on. Joey sighed, _I hope we aren't too late! _He thought as they followed the crow.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: how was it?  
Yami: stop saying that!  
Seto: we owe Mia, but that's about it  
Joey: Kohaku we don't owe, Inuyasha owns it  
Me: can't you just be quiet?  
Joey: WE'LL BE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
Yugi: Review and update!!! 


	3. Following The Crow

Chapter 3-Following The Crow (1)  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
"Could you shoot the crow with some arrows?" Yami asked Joey, Joey blinked as Yami  
gave him a bow and some arrows. "Your kidding, right?" Joey asked, "of course not! If you are the Jounouchi from before, we can hit it!" Yami said as they began following it again. "Listen, I am not Jounouchi! I don't know what happened in the past but I know that I am not him!" Joey said angrily.  
  
"Just hit it," Yami said angrily as Joey gulped and nodded. Yami jumped into the air and Joey tried to hit it but missed, Yami fell to the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Joey cried surprised, "what am I doing? What about you?! Arugh! Let's try again," Yami said as he jumped into the air. "Just believe that your Jounouchi, even though you aren't him," Yami said as Joey growled. He tried to hit it but missed again, Yami landed onto the ground looking crossed.  
  
"I don't care what the old lady says! You are not Jounouchi! If you are, you would had hit  
the crow by now! You aren't him!" Yami cried angrily as he ran off leaving Joey behind, Joey sighed. _What am I gonna do now?_ He thought unhappily. Just than he was surrounded by some people, "hey boss! Look what we found!" One of the guys said, "looks like we have something to eat," the boss said laughing as the people carried him.  
  
Joey screamed, "let go off me!" He cried as he landed onto the floor with a thud when they three him. "Just stay here with the other guy, nobody is gonna save you now," one of the people said angrily as he left. Joey looked around and saw a boy with black hair, "who are you?" The boy asked afraid. "My name is Joey, what about you?" Joey asked him. "My name is Mokie, I used to have a brother but we got separated somehow," the boy explained.  
  
"How do we get outta here Mokie?" Joey asked, Mokie shrugged. "Been here for two days and the people didn't do anything to me yet," he replied. Joey looked around, "let's try to get out of that window," he said pointing. "I've tried doing that, but I'm too small," Mokie explained. "Well, with these boxes and with my help, I'm sure we could get out," Joey said confident. In Yami's place, _stupid crow! I lost the scent!_ Yami thought angrily as he looked behind him.  
  
He blinked, "where's that fool? I thought he was following me or something!" He cried as he went back to go and get Joey. Back at Joey's place, "could you get out Mokie?" Joey asked looking at him. "I think so! I just need a little pushed!" Mokie said, just than the door opened. "Hey, they are trying to escape! Get him!" One of the guys cried, Joey gave Mokie a pushed and he fell to the ground. "Joey! What about you?!" Mokie asked worriedly, "don't worry. Just get some help from the village!" Joey cried worriedly.  
  
"Be right back!" Mokie called back as he began running, hurry up Mokie, Joey thought worriedly as he was tied up on a pole. In Yami's place, Yami saw Mokie running into the forest. "Hey kid! What are you doing? Don't you know that this forest is dangerous?" He asked, Mokie looked at him. He gasped, "are you the demon named Yami? How could you get out?!" He asked surprised. Yami frowned, "how'd you know about me?" He asked, "my brother Seto told me after I was born and he had gotten the information from a friend of his Jounouchi," Mokie explained.  
  
"Do you know a boy that looks like him?" Yami asked, Mokie looked confused. "You don't mean Joey do you? His captive by some people nearby. I could show you if you like!" Mokie said smiling. Yami groaned, _what kind of trouble had he gotten into now? First I lost the crow and after I saved him, we better go and look for the stupid crow before it gets to Kohaku!_ Yami thought worriedly, "all right kid. Hop on my back," he said as Mokie nodded and jumped on. _I hope aren't too late!_ Yami thought as they began to go to the place where Joey was being captive.  
  
TBC....  
  
Me: whee! we finally met Kaiba's brother  
Yami: but not Seto yet  
Joey: i hope we will soon!  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...  
Mokie: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	4. Following The Crow 2

Chapter 4- Following The Crow (2)  
Notes: don't owe Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...  
  
"His in there!" Mokie cried pointing at the small house. (A/N: is it a hut what they call it in the feudal japan)? "Iron Scattering Iron Claw!" Yami cried as he slashed through the wall and found Joey sitting down. "What are you doing here?!" Joey asked surprised, "I'm here to save you! What else?" Yami asked angrily. "What was that sound?" One of the people asked running inside quickly.  
  
"Boss! They are getting away!" The people cried, "don't get them. That's the half-demon  
Yami, he'll kill them eventually," the boss said as the people looked at each other. "Mokie, why  
are you coming with us? You'll just be in the way," Yami said unhappily, "come on! I just want to have an adventure and I might be able to see my brother along the way," Mokie said smiling. Yami sighed, "just let him come Yami," Joey said.  
  
"Look! It's your fault if we don't find the Jewl!" Yami cried, "what? You lose the jewl!"  
Joey cried angrily. "Me?! Your the one who couldn't shoot the crow with simple arrows! Than I have to go and rescue you cause I found Mokie running in the forest alone!" Yami cried angrily, "oh really? Why didn't you just followed the crow with it's scent?" Joey asked. "That's because I lost the scent you idiot! I would have been following then," Yami said as he stopped dead at his tracks.  
  
Mokie looked around, "where are we?" He asked afraid. "Somewhere in the forest that nobody knows," Yami said. "I scent something!" Joey cried, Yami laughed. "Your kidding right?" He asked, Joey shook his head. "No! Go straight ahead and we'll be able to find the jewl that way!" Joey cried, Yami looked at Joey. _He really could scent the jewl, just like Jounouchi did before. Why does he look like him anyway?_ Yami thought sadly, "are we going or not?!" Joey asked angrily.  
  
Yami growled, "I'm going! Don't get your hopes up," he said as he followed the scent. In the present time, "Yugi? Is something wrong?" Tristan asked worriedly as they were in the school grounds. "Serenity called and her mom picked her up instead of Joey," Yugi replied. "So? Is that a problem?" Tristan asked, Yugi nodded. "He hadn't been at my place for two days now and we didn't have sex!" Yugi cried angrily as Tristan covered his mouth quickly.   
  
"I'm sure everything's just fine Yugi. Nothing to worry about," he said smiling. Yugi nodded, "I hope your right Tristan," he said. Back in the past, "see? It's coming from there!" Joey cried worriedly as they saw a castle at the end of the forest. "Do you think it's Kohaku's?" He asked quickly, "how the hell should I know?! I'm just following it inside so I could get the jewl back!" He cried as Joey laughed nervously. Kohaku? Is that the boy that killed my parents  
and split me and my brother apart? Mokie thought worriedly.  
  
Joey jumped off Yami's back, "I could scent it," he said as he began running to the direction. "Damn, I hate it when people does that," Yami said as he and Mokie began chasing him. Just than Joey stopped running and Yami bumped right into him, "you should have warned us!" He cried angrily. Joey shivered, "what's wrong Joey?" Mokie asked worriedly. "Is that him?" Joey asked pointing, Yami looked where he was pointing and saw that it was Kohaku holding up the Jewl. "Bastard! Give me that jewl!" Yami cried angrily.  
  
Kohaku laughed, "now, that's not really necassary. I should keep the jewl, not you. So, why should I?" He asked, "cause I will kill you after what you've done to Mai and Jounouchi!" Yami cried angrily. Kohaku frowned, "isn't that him right there?" He asked pointing at Joey, Yami growled. "Bitch! That bastard doesn't look anything like Jounouchi!" He cried, Joey gasped. "Did you just called me a bastard?!" He cried. Kohaku smirked, "you sure that I'm really him? The enemy that you've been willing to kill for so long my dear Yami?" He asked.   
  
Yami blinked, "you better be! Or you won't have any mercy's at all!" He cried. "What did you do to my brother Kohaku?!" Mokie cried angrily at him, "ah, little Mokie. Your brother is just fine, though I don't know where he is so I'm not really sure. Good luck finding him," Kohaku said as Mokuba growled. "Hey, why won't we just get along here?" Joey asked as he got a good look at Kohaku and saw that it looked exactly like Bakura, Ryou's Yami in the present time! "Wrong answer kid, now, I will battle you for the jewl till the end of our deaths!" Kohaku cried as Yami, Joey and Mokie waited for the battle to begin.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: good or bad?  
Mokie: no Seto yet?!  
Me: soon...  
Yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...  
Yugi: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	5. The Battle

Chapter 5- The Battle  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter of the story...  
  
"Let's do this Kohaku!" Yami cried angrily as he started to go forward, "Yami, wait! It might be a trap!" Joey cried worriedly. "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" Yami cried angrily, Kohaku was slashed right in front of him. (A/N: I've got the wrong attack in the other chapter! Sorry about that). Everyone blinked in surprised, "what the hell? That was way too easy, wasn't it?" Joey asked. Just than Kohaku was transformed again back to his original form.  
  
"You think you could get the jewl back that easy? I wouldn't think so," Kohaku said smirking. "Yami! I got an idea!" Joey cried, "your ideas are stupid! I'll do this alone," Yami said as he was getting ready to attack. Mokie sighed, "at this rate, we'll never defeat Kohaku," he said as Joey looked around. "It's too early to get to Kohaku isn't it? Why would I be summond here if Yami would have easily found Kohaku?" Joey asked confused.  
  
"Blades of Blood!" Yami cried as he attacked Kohaku with his blood, Kohaku jumped out off the way quickly. "I may not attack now, but I could dodge easily," he said smiling evilly, "I've got it!" Joey cried suddenly. Mokie looked at him, "what are you doing?" He asked surprised. Joey got one of his arrows and the bow, "just stay still Yami. So I could hit him with this purify arrows and shot it right at Kohaku. "Yes! It's going to hit!" Joey cried excitedly.  
  
Just than the arrow hit the jewl that was in Kohaku's body, the jewl was crashed into pieces with a powerful glow. "What's that glow?" Mokie asked surprised, the jewl was out of place of Kohaku and the gang and Kohaku saw the pieces going everywhere in the air. One of the pieces though landed right in front of Joey, "this couldn't be," he said picking it up. Yami looked at Joey, "it better not be the jewl!" He cried angrily, Joey gulped. "I'm afraid it is," he said, "what?!" Yami cried surprised.  
  
Kohaku laughed, "you destroyed your own jewl! How pathetic," he said smirking. Just than there was a blast coming from Yami's left destroying Kohaku, "who's that?" Mokie asked worriedly. "This isn't the end of me! I'm just an illusion to get the jewl from you!" Kohaku cried dissappearing, "who's there?" Joey asked worriedly. Yami gasped, "sesshoumaru!" He cried angrily. (A/N: some of the character's name are gonna be in the show but they are going to be looking like someone from the present time, ok)?   
  
"That looks like Marik!" Joey cried surprised, "what are you doing here?" Yami asked angrily. "I'm going to get Tetsusaiga," he said looking around. "Tetsusaiga? What is that?" Joey asked, "who is he?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily. "His a nobody, what is Tetsusaiga?" Yami asked. "A sword giving from your father to you, it's powerful than Tensaiga," Sesshoumaru said looking at his own sword. Sesshoumaru began going to Yami, "what are you doing?" Yami asked angrily. "I'm going to get the black pearl from your right eye so I could see where's our father's grave is," Sessoumaru explained.  
  
"No! You couldn't!" Joey cried as Sesshoumaru put two fingers in front of Yami's right eye and there was a flash, Yami screamed as Sesshoumaru got the black pearl out of it. Sesshoumaru than got a vision of where the grave was, "I'm leaving," he said as he turned his back on Yami and a warm hole was in front of him. Joey blinked, "that's how I got here!" He cried surprised. Mokie looked at him, "what are you talking about?" He asked confused. Joey shook his head, "Yami? We should follow him before he gets your sword!" He said angrily looking at Yami.  
  
Yami was still covering his right eye, "let's go," he said as they jumped in right after Sesshoumaru. "Wait for me Yami!" A voice cried going in after them, "there he is!" Joey cried as they saw Sesshoumaru inside the grave. Yami growled, "oh no his not!" He cried angrily as they came closer in contact with him. "What are you going to do Yami?" A voice asked worriedly, they looked down and saw a small flea. "Who are you?" Mokie asked, "my name is Myouga the flea," the demon said. Joey blinked, "it looks like Ryou," he said surprised.  
  
"Iron Revers Soul Stealer!" Yami cried angrily as Seesshoumaru jumped out of the way, "he dodged it!" Mokie cried surprised. "Sesshoumaru! Get the sword!" A voice cried worriedly, they all looked who it was. Yami smirked, "so, your Jakken that I've been hearing about," he said to the demon who was carrying a staff with two heads. "We should get out of the way!" Joey cried as he, Mokie and Myouga was somwhat on top of the grave. "I just hope Yami won't get killed," Joey said looking at the battle.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: action!!!  
Tristan: where's everyone else?  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter

Joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	6. The Sword

Chapter 6- The Sword  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
"Yami! Be careful!" Joey cried worriedly looking at the battle, "lord Sesshoumaru! Get the sword!" Jakken cried worriedly. Sesshoumaru saw the sword on some rock that appeared to be stuck, Sesshoumaru went towards the Tetsusaiga. "Lord Inuyasha! Don't let him get the sword! If he does, he'll be unstoppable!" Myouga cried worriedly. Sesshoumaru tried to get it but he couldn't, lightening was all over the place he was standing.  
  
Joey growled, "Joey, what's wrong?" Mokie asked worriedly. "I can't let him have it! Yami has to get it! Not him!" Joey cried, "but what can you do? Sesshoumaru is already by the sword!" Mokie said. Joey got one of his purifyed arrows and began directing the attack at Sesshoumaru, "this better work," he said as he shot the arrow. The arrow hit Sesshoumaru by the side, "all right!" Mokie cried excitedly. Just than Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Joey holding onto the arrows.  
  
"Lord Yami! This is your chance!" Myouga cried, "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" Yami cried angrily as he attacked Sesshoumaru who dodged the attack. Yami went towards the sword and tried to pick it up as Sesshoumaru stopped dead at it tracks to look at him, "oh no! If Yami gets the sword, than lord Sesshoumaru will be powerless!" Jakken cried worriedly. "Pull it!" Myouga cried, Yami couldn't pull it out so Sesshoumaru began attacking him while Yami dodge it.  
  
Joey sighed, "I guess I have to help him," he said going down. "Joey! What should I do?" Mokie asked afraid, "don't do anything! Just stay there!" Joey called to him as he went towards the sword. Sesshoumaru attacked Yami with Tensaiga but Yami dodge it and tripped over some bones, "damn! Now what am I suppose to do? I can't attack with my regular attacks! I can't get the sword! I'm doomed," Yami said as Sesshoumaru laughed. "This is the end of you little brother," he said as he got ready to strike.  
  
"Yami!" Joey cried worriedly as he accidentally pulled out the sword, Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back to see Joey holding the sword. "Uh, oops?" Joey said nervously, "this can't be! The sword is taken out by a human!" Jakken cried surprised. "Give the sword to Sesshoumaru!" Yami cried to him, "why should I? He didn't pull it out, I did!" Joey cried. "Don't be stupid! Just give it to him!" Yami cried as Sesshoumaru was now in front of Joey, "give me the Tetsusagia," Sesshoumaru said angrily. "No way! I got it out and you shouldn't have it!" Joey said angrily.  
  
"Very well," Sesshoumaru said as he drew his sword. Joey gasped and threw the Tetsusagia in front of Yami, "oh no! If Yami gets the sword than Lord Sesshoumaru is done for!" Jakken cried worriedly. Yami went towards the sword and picked it up, "what? Why couldn't he pull it out before and he could pick it up now?!" Sesshoumaru asked shocked. "Of course! Joey is human and so was Yami's mother! That means the sword has to pick up that's really human and Yami could now fight it since it was pick up by the human!" Myouga cried happily. Mokie looked at the battle, "let's just hope Yami could win this time," he said worriedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "just because you picked up the sword doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," he said as the skeleton bones suddenly has green smoke around them. Joey coughed, "I can't breath!" He cried worriedly. Yami growled, "go up! I'll meet you there!" He said. "What about you?" Joey asked worriedly, "don't worry! I can stay here longer than you," Yami replied as he began attacking Sesshoumaru. "Yami! You can't be serious!" Myouga cried, "what are you talking about?" Mokie asked confused. "He can stay down there but not long enough," Myouga said leaving the boys. "He left us!" Joey cried unhappily as he and Mokie began to climb out off the grave.  
  
_Damn, I have to get outta here before it's too late!_ Yami thought as he began to fly out but Sesshoumaru stop him. "Your not leaving this place that easily little brother," he said angrily. "Why won't we just battle out? I'm sure you can't even stay here longer," Yami said angrily as he began getting dizzy. "Oh? Did you forget that I'm full demon? Unlike you who's a half-breed," Sesshoumaru said. Yami growled, "that's it! Kazu no Kizu!" Yami cried throwing the sword down so it could attack Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru dodge the attack, "foolish brother. That was way too easy," he said as the smoke began to get to them as Yami was becoming a little  
dazed from it. _What am I gonna do? I can't attack him in this smoke! I have to get out! But how? _Yami thought worriedly as he looked up at the grave.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: finally!  
Sesshoumaru: we'll be onto the next chapter soon  
Joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	7. Brother vs Brother

Chapter 7- Brother vs. Brother  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
Yami growled as he went and flew to the air, Sesshoumaru stared at his brother as he went out of the grave. "So, that's how you play," he said as he also followed Yami out of the grave and was onto the real world. "Yami? Are you all right?" Joey asked worriedly going to Yami, "get away from me. I don't need your help," Yami said angrily. "Sheesh, don't get to cranky now," Joey replied.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Yami asked looking around, "look! He has the Tensaiga," Mokie  
said pointing. Just than Sesshoumaru put the sword down and lightening went towards Yami, "get out of the way," Yami said pushing Joey and Mokie out of the way and onto the mud that was nearby. "What was that for?!" Joey asked angrily, Yami shrugged. "Do you want to get killed or what?" He asked as Joey laughed nervously.  
  
"Kazu no Kizu!" Yami cried angrily as Tessaiga almost hit Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru  
got out off the way, "lord Sesshoumaru! Be careful!" Jakken cried worriedly. "Little brother, see my true yukai form!" Sesshoumaru cried as he was turned into a huge demon wolf with huge claws, "Yami! What are you gonna do?!" Joey cried worriedly. "Just get out of the way, ok?!" Yami cried as he slashed Sesshoumaru on the legs but didn't leave the scratch.  
  
"What?! That's impossible!" Yami cried surprised, just than Sesshoumaru began to go after Mokie, Joey and Myouga. "Myouga?! What are you doing here?!" Joey asked surprised, "no time for that! Run!" Myouga cried worriedly looking at Sesshoumaru who was running fast after them. Joey nodded as he began running, "his right behind you Joey!" Mokie cried worriedly. Joey looked behind but tripped over some tree branch on the ground, "Joey!" Myouga and Mokie cried worriedly.  
  
"Kazu no Kizu!" Yami cried angrily to distract Sesshoumaru, "Yami?!" Joey asked surprised. "What are you laying around for fool?! Run!" Yami cried, Joey gulped. Yami than went towards him, "what are you waiting for?!" He asked angrily. "You do care about me," Joey said smiling, "what?! What are you talking about?!" Yami asked shocked. "You care about me so you pushed me away so I won't get killed and now your letting me run from Sesshoumaru!" Joey said smiling, "your brain is kinda weird," Yami said unhappily.  
  
"What?! Than I won't help you at all!" Joey cried angrily, "your joking right? I can't defeat Sesshoumaru at all! This stupid sword can't do anything!" Yami cried. Joey smirked, "you sure? I can teach you," he said smiling. "Uh guys? Sesshoumaru is coming back!" Mokie cried afraid, "listen stupid. Why won't you just tell me?" Yami asked angrily. Joey smirked, "believe in it,"  
he said. "That's it?! No way!" Yami cried, just than Joey began to sobbed. "You won't protect me and your stupid sword won't help you than!" He said, Yami gulped.  
  
"Would you shut up?! I was just kidding! Stay here while I'll defeat Sesshoumaru," Yami said going straight at the beast. "But how can he attack if he said it won't make a scratch?" Myouga asked surprised, "Myouga? When did you get here?" Joey asked as Myouga laughed  
nervously. "Sesshoumaru! I will defeat you, no matter what!" Yami cried as Sesshoumaru and Yami began to go forward each other, "Sesshoumaru! Be careful!" Jakken cried worriedly. Just than Tessaiga began beating, Yami gasped as he looked at it. _Tessaiga? Is it really alive?_ Yami thought surprised as he slashed Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, "that's the end of you! Let's go Joey," Yami said looking at him. Joey looked at Yami surprised, "you never said my name before," he said smiling. "So? Does that make you surprised or what?" Yami asked, "no. But I think you like me more now,"  
Joey replied as Yami looked shocked. "Sick! I won't like you unless you tell me why your here!" Yami cried as he, Joey, Myouga and Mokie went to Mia's village. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you all right?" Jakken asked worriedly as Sesshoumaru was in his original form, "Yami. I'm now more determind to get that sword," he said angrily to himself.  
  
In Mia's village, "where's Yami?" Joey asked Mia looking around. "His on the hill on top of that tree," Mia said pointing to the tree on the hill. "Thank you," Joey said as he went there, "Tessaiga? Is it true that you believe in me and your protecting me now?" Yami asked as the  
sword as it hit the branch on the tree which Yami almost fell. Yami groaned, "guess not," he said unhappily. "Hey, Yami!" Joey called to him, "what is it?" Yami asked looking down. "Want me to show you how to use the sword?" Joey asked smiling, Yami went down from the branch and looked at Joey. "What are you talking about?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Well, are you going to protect me forever and ever?" Joey asked smiling, "what? Your joking right?" Yami asked. "But that's what you said!" Joey cried, "that was just a fluke," Yami said laughing. Joey growled as he pushed Yami forward, "hey! What are you doing?" Yami asked surprised. Yami was standing on a bridge as Joey was on the grass far from it, "sit boy!" He cried as Yami fell into the water along with the bridge. "People never changes," Joey said as he left to go to the village. "Hey! Come back stupid! I thought you were gonna help me with the sword!" Yami cried weakly, "my name isn't stupid! It's Joey!" Joey called to him angry as ever.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: how was it?  
Mokie: when does Joey goes back to the real world?  
Me: the next chapter...  
Yami: don't get your hopes up, we aren't sure yet  
Mia: we'll be onto the next chapter!  
Sesshoumaru: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!  
Me: KAZU NO KIZU means Wind Scar, the japanese attacks names are much better than the english just to let you know...


	8. The Demon Exterminator

Chapter 8- The Demon Exterminator  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
In a village that's far away from Yami's group, a teenage boy was looking at the grave sight of his mother and father. "Seto? Are you all right?" A villager asked worriedly, the boy who was dressed in black along with blue colorings and have a weapon called a boomerang but the actual attack was Hiraikotsu. "I'm fine, I just missed my brother," Seto said looking at his locket that hangs around his neck.  
  
"Seto, we know what we did was wrong for us to keep Mokie and let him run away while you and your parents defeat a demon," the villager replied. Seto nodded, "it isn't your fault. I should have been protecting him! That was my job! My failure let my parents dead and I don't even know if my little brother is alive," Seto said unhappily. "Seto!" A young girl cried worriedly, Seto looked at the girl who was running towards him.  
  
"What is it Kisara?" Seto asked smiling, (A/N: not the Kisara we know from Yugioh! Just to let you know). "My brother from Lady Mia's village heard that they have your little brother!" Kisara explained, "what?! How?" Seto asked shocked. "A group of weird humans brought him there," Kisara explained, Seto smirked. "What is it Seto?" A villager asked, "I'm going to go to that village," he replied. "Hold on! That village used to have Lady Mai but was killed cause of a demon named Yami," a villager said.  
  
"Yami?! So, his the demon everyone's been talking about. I'll be back by dawn," Seto said as he jumped on his cat named Kirara who turned big and has huge fangs coming from his mouth. In Mia's village, "Yami!" Joey cried worriedly as the demon snake began to attack him. "Kazu no Kizu!" Yami cried throwing his sword down so it could attack the snake, "hold on!" Mokie cried loudly. Yami and Joey looked at him, "what's wrong?" Joey asked surprised. "The demon couldn't attack anymore," he replied as the snake fell to the ground.  
  
Yami growled, "I would have slice and dice that thing!" He cried angrily as Mokie whimpered. "Hey! Don't pick on the kid! He was just saving us," Joey said as Yami shrugged. "Lord Yami! Are you all right?" Myouga asked coming to him, "hey Myouga? How come your here now and you weren't here awhile back in the battle?" Yami asked as he picked up the flea. Myouga gulped, "I was just getting some help?" He said nervously. "Nice try, why won't you  
just stay here and at least try to help us?" Yami asked.  
  
Lady Mia just than ran to Yami and the gang, "Mia? What's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly. "Do you have the shikon shard from the demon?" Mia asked panting, Joey nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting your village?" Yami asked angrily, "I'm suppossed to but a demon exterminator is destroying the village!" Mia cried. "What?!" Everyone asked shocked, "unfortunatley his looking for you Yami," she said. "So, he wants a fight? I'll give him one!" Yami cried running to the village.  
  
"Wait Yami! We should all go!" Joey cried, "no. The demon exterminator also wants Mokie," Mia said as Mokie gasped. "Why me? I'm not valuable except to my brother who doesn't know if I'm alive or not," he said as he gasped. Joey looked at him, "what is it?" He asked. "If that demon exterminator is one of my family members and they are looking for me!" Mokie cried, "how'd you know though?" Myouga asked. "Cause I know that my parents died in a battle with a demon," Mokie said sadly, "it's worth a try," Mia said as Mokie nodded smiling.  
  
"All right! Let's hurry!" Joey said as everyone back to the village before the demon exterminator could destroy everything. In the village, everyone gasped at the few destructions as they saw Yami starring at the exterminator. The demon exterminator gasped looking at Mokie, "who are you?!" Mokie asked angrily. "Mokie! What are you doing here? You'll get killed!" The exterminator said angrily, Mokie gasped. "Seto?!" Mokie asked surprised, the exterminator took off his mask as he revealed himself. "Yes Mokie, it is me," he said as Mokie and the others were confused of what was going on.  
  
"Seto? But how?" Mokie asked, "I was told that you were here with a demon named Yami," Seto said looking at Yami who was ready to fight with him. "Wait Seto! His in our side, not on Kohaku's side!" Mokie cried, "Kohaku?! Did you finally met Kohaku?!" Seto asked angrily. "Stand back Mokie, he doesn't trust me so I just have to fight him," Yami said as the two began to go and fight each other.  
  
TBC...  
  
Me: here yea go!  
Mokie: yay! we finally meet my brother!  
Seto: cool! i'm a demon exterminator along with my cat!  
Me: we'll be onto the next chapter in 3 weeks!  
Joey: we'll be leaving Friday and we'll be coming back on time with the Yugioh Movie!!!  
Me: the same day as it comes out so i'll update the next day  
Yami: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	9. Going Home

Chapter 9- Going Home Notes:

don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
"Seto, you don't understand!" Mokie cried as he pleaded with his brother to go and stop the fighting, "What is there to understand? He killed our parents!" Seto cried angrily. "He didn't! Kohaku was the one who looked like Yami and killed our parents instead!" Mokie cried, "listen to your brother Seto," Joey said as Yami was looking back and forth of Mokie and Seto.  
  
"I don't even trust you! Hiraikotsu!" Seto cried throwing his boomerang right in front of Yami, "I don't think so," Yami said as he blocked the attack. "What's going on?!" A voice cried behind the group, they turned around and saw Lady Mia and some villagers standing on top of the hill. "Lady Mia! We were just practicing some moves!" Seto said quickly, "doesn't look like you were practicing," Lady Mia said.  
  
Seto laughed nervously, "it was my lady," he said smiling. "Lady Mia! I think we should tell him what happened?" Mokie called to her, Lady Mia nodded. "Follow me than to the hut," she said as the group followed her. "Mokie, how did you end up with Yami and the others?" Seto asked surprised, "I'll tell you later," Mokie said as they ran to the group. In the hut, "that's impossible! Kohaku can look excatly like Yami?!" Seto cried surprised.  
  
Mia nodded, "Yami wasn't even in that battle in that time. He was with my sister Mai when the battle was happening," she explained. "Than how come his here?" Seto asked pointing at Joey, "hey! No pointing, ok? I just fell into a black hole and was in Yami's forest, now I probably can't get back home anymore," Joey said sadly. "Actually you could," Mia began,  
"what? How?!" Joey cried surprised.  
  
"Just go back to the forest anytime and the black hole should be there," Mia said,  
"but it would let me go back to the airport not to Domino City!" Joey cried with a sighed.  
"Hold on Joey. The black hole you came from the first time was the airport, whatever that is. So the second time should be somewhere near your place," Mokie said. Joey smiled, "all right! I'm going home and I'll be back tomorrow," he said going out the hut.  
  
"Hold up Jounouchi! Borrow my cat Kirara, you'll get there faster," Seto said as Kirara changed into a bigger meaner cat. Joey nodded, "plus my name isn't Jounouchi," he said as he went on Kirara. In the forest, "there it is Kirara! You could go to the ground now," Joey said as Kirara nodded. Joey went off Kirara and saw the black hole opening up, "I hope they are right," he said jumping into it.  
  
Back in Domino City, "Seto! Let's get lunch!" Mokuba cried at his brother. "Don't you see that I'm busy here? I have a lot of work to do," Seto replied angrily. "Oh? Did you know that Joey is missing?" Mokuba asked him, Seto shrugged. "Do I even care about the mutt Mokuba?" He said as Mokuba sighed, he looked at the ceiling and saw a black hole was opening up. "Uh, what's that?" Mokuba asked pointing as Seto looked up.  
  
"Was it there before Mokuba?" Seto asked as Mokuba shook his head, just than Joey fell from the hole and onto the floor with a thud. "Ow! Next time I'll put pillows just in case,"  
Joey said as he looked around and saw Mokuba and Seto starring at him. "What are you doing here?!" Joey asked angrily at Seto, "mutt your in Kaiba Corp. Just how did you get past by the security?" Seto asked angrily.  
  
Joey gulped, "magic. Eventually I have to go back home now," he said quickly. "You better! Yugi has been calling us to see if your still here!" Mokuba said angrily. Joey gulped, "ok! Thanks for the infor. Mokie!" Joey said as he ran out off the door, "what did you called him?!" Seto asked angrily but Joey was long gone.  
  
TBC.  
Me: guess Joey's back home huh?  
Yami: we are back!  
Me: not for long, i'm leaving tomorrow again Joey: till the Yugioh movie!  
Mokuba: we don't know how many stories we are updating today Me: so stay tuned!  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
Yami: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	10. More Telling

Chapter 10- More Telling

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
Joey ran all the way to the Game Shop as he saw Yugi and Yami putting up game boards on the shelves, Joey entered the shop and Yugi looked to see who it was. "Yugi," Joey said slowly as he went towards him, "don't even think about it Joey! Where were you all weekend?!" Yami asked angrily as he went in front of Yugi stopping Joey dead in his tracks.  
  
Joey gulped, "I was with my sister Serenity all weekend," he replied. Yami shook his head, "you weren't even in the airport! We were all so busy this weekend that we have to call Kaiba to pick her up! We didn't want to, but we had to do it cause who would pick up your sister?" Yami asked angrily, "what?! Why didn't Tristan picked her up instead?!" Joey asked unhappily.  
  
"He was with his family, Mai was on vacation, Bakura and Ryou were on vacation,  
TeA was somewhere that we don't know and Yugi and I were too busy to leave the Game Shop! Duke couldn't do it cause he was busy with his game Dungeon Dice Monsters trying it out in America! Whaddya think?" Yami asked angrily, Joey sighed. "It wasn't my fault! Faith chosen me to become hero in the other era!" Joey replied.  
  
"Other era?" Yugi asked blinking, Joey nodded unhappily. "Demons, shikon jewls and hunters, yea know? I was transported 500 years ago," Joey replied as Yugi stared at him shocked and surprised. (A/N: is that really the right date)? Joey looked at Yugi, "I know you don't believe me. But I'm telling the truth! There's this guy named Yami that looks excatly like your counterpart Yugi! He thought I'm someone else named Jounouchi!" Joey cried worriedly at his boyfriend.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, "is that true?" He asked. Yami looked at Joey, "it is possible that I've read it somewhere in a library here. That my ancestor was in that era who loved a boy named Jounouchi but that was after he broked up from a girl named Lady Mai," Yami explained. Yugi gasped, "you mean that Joey's going to fall in love with someone else?!"  
He asked angrily, Joey looked at Yugi surprised.  
  
"How could you say that? Aren't we getting married soon baby? I would never cheat on you!" Joey said, Yugi smiled and hugged him tightly. "Did you met Sesshoumaru?" Yami asked, Joey looked at him and nodded. "His Yami's older brother, what's his deal fighting against him anyway?" He asked, "there father died in a heat of battle and there father gave Yami the strongest sword while Sesshoumaru got a healing sword," Yami explained.  
  
"You mean Tensaiga?" Joey asked as Yami nodded, "we don't know the lady's name in the paper that Sesshoumaru gotten married to though," he explained. "You mean he'll get married?!"  
Joey asked shocked, Yami nodded. "If you know the name Joey, please tell me. I would love to know the name of my ancestor brother," Yami said as Joey nodded, "hey Yami? You mind handling the Game Shop by yourself?" Yugi asked changing the subject.  
  
Yami nodded, "just be back by dinner ok? I'm not covering for you like last time when Grandpa got me in trouble," he said as Yugi laughed and nodded. "Hey Yami? Is there anything else that I need to know before going back to the era?" Joey asked, Yami nodded. "Watch out for Kohaku and his assistance," Yami replied, "do you know who?" Joey asked. Yami shook his head, "all I know is that the assistance is a girl," he said as Joey nodded worriedly.  
  
TBC.  
Me: how was it?  
Yami: Joey founds out more about the era he was transported too!  
Seto: that idiot falls in love with me!  
Me: Seto, your gay Seto: i know.  
Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
me: WATCH THE YUGIOH MOVIE!  
Yugi: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	11. The Date I

Chapter 11- The Date (I)  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....  
  
"Augh! I don't have anything to wear!" Joey cried unhappily as he looked at his clothes on the bed. Serenity snickered from the door, "just wear your school clothes. I'll bet Yugi is gonna wear that," she said smiling. "Sis! How did you get here?!" Joey asked surprised, "I was with Mai after Kaiba picked me up from the airport. Besides, I have an extra key to go in the apartment, remember?" Serenity said as she showed him the key.  
  
Joey went towards her, "look, I'm sorry for not picking you up. I guess it was behind my head when I was doing my stuff here back home," he said lying to her. Serenity sighed, "you don't have to lie to me big brother. I know you went to that other era," Serenity said as Joey looked surprised. "How does Mai know?!" Joey asked worriedly, "she didn't told me, it was Yugi and Yami," Serenity explained.  
  
Joey nodded, "so, how was the era? Did you saw our ancestors there?" Serenity asked excitedly. Joey shook his head, "not yet. But I did saw Yami's, Kaiba's and Mai ancestors though," he said as Serenity nodded. "Were they looking like us?" She asked, Joey nodded.  
"Yup! Though Bakura's the evil dude while Kaiba is the one helping us," he exlained, "Joey,  
can't I come with you?" Serenity asked pleading.  
  
Joey shook his head, "too dangerous for you sis," he said as he heard the doorbell rang. "Aw man! I'm not ready yet!" Joey cried worriedly as Serenity went to get the door, "hey Yugi!" She said smiling at her friend. "Is your big brother ready?" Yugi asked looking around, Serenity laughed. "His been getting ready for almost two hours and didn't found a thing yet!" She explained as Yugi sighed.  
  
"Typical Joey, his always late," he said as he saw Joey coming out from the bedroom dressed in his regular school clothes. Yugi and Serenity blinked, "if you were just going to wear that, why did it took you so long?!" Yugi asked angrily as Joey shrugged. "Hey, Serenity was the one who suggested to wear my school clothes," he said as Serenity laughed nervously. "Aren't you late Yugi?" She asked as Yugi looked at the time, "yea. We have to go to the movies right now," he said grabbing Joey.  
  
"Good luck! Don't be late you two!" Serenity called after them as she closed the door to the apartment. Joey and Yugi arrived at the movies ten minutes later, "what movie babe?" Joey asked looking at the list. "I already have tickets for Alien vs. Predator," Yugi said showing it to him as Joey turned around quickly away from him so he wouldn't see his face looking scared.  
(A/N: that's how you spell the movie, right)?  
  
"Something wrong Joey?" Yugi asked worriedly, Joey shook his head. "Nothing's wrong! Let's watch the movie baby," he said holding Yugi's hand as they went inside. Though during the movie he felt the presence of Yami in the theater watching him the whole entire time, even though Yami was in the other era protecting the others. So, why would he be in the movies watching him like a ghost? Joey shook his head as he concentrated on the movie, "oh, it's you," a voice said beside him.  
  
Joey jumped as he and Yugi looked to see who it was, "Mokuba and Kaiba! What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked surprised, "taking a break from work. You?" Mokuba asked smiling. "On a date," Yugi said smiling, "you two are together?!" Seto asked looking at Joey surprised. Joey nodded, "great, how will I watch the movie while they are here?" He said quietly eating his popcorn.  
  
TBC.  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: the next chapter is gonna be in the era

Joey: how many chapters?  
Me: dunno excatly

Joey: what?! So, when can we fight Kohaku again?  
Me: I'm not telling but it isn't in this story.  
Yami: you told them!  
Me: oops.  
Mai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
Mokuba: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	12. Mai Is Alive! I

Chapter 12-Mai is Alive!  
Notes: Don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
"This is totally boring," Mokie said looking up at the sky as he and the group sat down to get some rest. "We were supposed to go look for Jewl Shards but with that pathetic moron not here, we are sitting ducks!" Yami said angrily, "hey Yami? Why are you so mad at Joey for? Is it because he looks like Jounouchi?" Seto asked him. "What?! Of course not! Jounouchi is totally diff. than that moron," Yami said angrily.  
  
"Hey look!" Mokie cried pointing across the river, there stood a young priestess looking at Yami unhappily. "Mai?!" He called surprised but than the lady vanished, everyone looked at Yami surprised. "I thought Mai died fifty years ago," Seto said surprised, "she did. But I'm guessing this is Kohaku's plan for distracting me," Yami said angrily at the thought.  
  
In Kohaku's castle, "did you found them?" Kohaku asked looking at Mai who stood right in front of him. Mai nodded, "but master, what am I supposed to do with him?" She asked confused. Kohaku smiled, "kill him. With the Jewl on your back, you won't have a problem. With that boy who looks like Jounouchi isn't here with them today, so don't fail me now,"  
Kohaku said angrily.  
  
Mai nodded, "I'll see what I can do," she said as she disappeared once again. (A/N:  
remember how Sesshoumaru captured Inuyasha's mother in the first season? Well, you got the picture, right)? Back in Yami's place, "well, what do we have here?" A voice said behind the group. They turned around and saw a monk standing there, "who the hell are you?" Yami asked angrily.  
  
"Now, now. I'm just passing through," the monk said sitting down with them. "If your passing through, why are you here?" Mokie asked, the monk shrugged as he looked at Seto. "I know how you feel," he began, "what are you talking about?" Seto asked. "Aren't you lonely?  
Don't you need someone?" The monk asked as Seto blushed, "I already have someone on my mind. So, take your hands off my lap and hands," he said angrily as he slapped the monk on the face.  
  
"That I deserved," the monk said unhappily as he stared at Yami. "Oh no, if you do that to me..." Yami began but a voice interrupted him. "Yami! I was looking for you!" The voice cried behind them, they turned around and found Mai standing at the hill. "Could it be...?!" The monk asked worriedly, "Mai! How is it that your alive?! Is it Kohaku's own doing?" Yami asked angrily as Mai ran off to a diff. direction.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" Yami cried running after her, "it is true than," the monk said unhappily. "Who are you?" Mokie asked blinking, "my name is Tracey. I supposed to look for the young priestess, but now I know," the monk said as the two brothers looked at each other confused.  
(A/N: guess who Tracey looks like)! In Yami's place, "Mai?! Were did you go?" He called out as he looked around for her, "I've been waiting for this day to come," Mai's voice said behind him.  
  
Yami turned around and saw Mai standing by the tree, "what are you talking about?" He asked. "I will kill you! After you betrayed me fifty years ago! Especially going to that brat who wasn't even a girl!" Mai said angrily, "don't you dare talk about Jounouchi! We were both fighting each other while I was on the ground and you were going to shoot your arrow, Jounouchi protected me!" Yami said angrily.  
  
"Than I shot an arrow at you and your ex-boyfriend before you slashed me," Mai said unhappily. "Mai, listen to me! Kohaku betrayed the both of us! He immitated both of us! I did not betrayed you!" Yami cried, "for going to that boyfriend of yours is unacceptable!" Mai cried. "I should have told you about our affair, but it was too late that Kohaku already told you about it! I'm sorry!" Yami cried as he was walking towards Mai.  
  
"Don't you dare go towards me! I will kill you this very moment!" Mai cried as she aimed her purified arrow right at Yami just like fifty years ago...  
  
TBC.  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: ACTION!  
Joey: i'm not in?  
Me: next chapter of part II of the date

Joey: oh! can't wait!  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter.  
me: THE MOVIE ROCKS! ESPECIALLY KAIBA!  
Yugi: go and watch it before it's too late!  
Mai: it made the top 5 of the box office since it came out Friday

Seto: grr... did anybody heard me!  
Mokie: we are just excited about the movie bro!  
Mai: review and update!


	13. The Date II

Chapter 13- The Date (II)  
Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...  
  
After the movie was finished, "wasn't that awesome?!" Mokuba cried as he, Seto, Joey and Yugi gotten out of the theatre. "How could I concentrate on the movie if I had to sit by someone who has dog germs?" Seto asked unhappily as he looked at Joey, "dog germs?! I couldn't sit by you cause you smell! Probably cause you've been working all day and just came straight here without taking a shower," Joey said angrily.  
  
"Guys, now isn't the time to fight," Yugi said looking around as people looked at them. "Oh? Than how come you were in my place after you fell from the roof?" Seto asked angrily, "what?" Yugi asked surprised. "He means about how I came back from the other side," Joey explained, "other side?" Mokuba asked confused. "Look mutt, I don't know how you found out about Mokuba's nickname, but nobody calls him that except me! Got it?" Seto asked him angrily.  
  
Joey shrugged, "it was a mistake Kaiba," he said. "Whatever, let's go Mokuba," he said as the two Kaiba brothers left them alone. Joey blushed at the way how Seto was dressed and how he was walking, "why is your face all red baby?" Yugi asked him as Joey jumped. "Huh? Oh, nothing! Anyways, now where?" Joey asked quickly, "well, what about that club I've been telling Yami? It's only for gays and lesbians only," Yugi explained.  
  
Joey gulped, "a club? But Yugi, I'm not good at dancing," he said quietly. Yugi snickered,  
"you don't have to dance if you don't want to," Yugi said purring as Joey shivered at the thought.  
In Kaiba's place, "something the matter Seto? You haven't said anything since we left the theatre! It's been ten minutes that we've been here on the road," Mokuba said looking at his elder brother. Seto sighed, "nothing is wrong Mokie, nothing," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Is it about Yugi and Joey being together?" Mokuba asked, "eventually. I just don't know why I can't accept gay couples," Seto said. "Hey! I heard about this club near downtown! You can go if you want," Mokuba said smiling, "club? Don't tell me it's for gay couples," Seto said sighing.  
"It is, including lesbians! You can go if you want," Mokuba said. "I don't know, I'm just thinking if Joey really does belong with Yugi," Seto explained.  
  
"Huh? How come?" Mokuba asked, "something tells me that later they might have to break up or something," he said unhappily as Mokuba looked at him surprised. Back in Joey's place, "here we are! The Star club!" Yugi cried happily as the security guard saw him and Joey, "hey Yugi, what's up?" The security asked. "Nothing much Ray," Yugi said smiling, Ray looked beside him and saw Joey. "Your date?" He asked, Yugi nodded.  
  
"Come on in," Ray said as Yugi smiled dragging Joey right behind him. Joey gasped as he saw girls and guys dancing and drinking, along with four rooms way in the back so people could make out whenever they want. "Yugi, don't tell me..." Joey began, Yugi smirked. "Guess that right babe," he said as he dragged Joey to one of the rooms in the back. In Kaiba's place, "The Star Club?" Seto asked Mokuba who was sitting in the limo in front of the club.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes, "just try it for at least an hour Seto, if you don't want to do it anymore, call me," Mokuba said snickering. Seto sighed, "all right. This is gonna be your fault if something bad is gonna happened here," Seto said as Mokuba laughed and was out of sight.  
  
TBC.  
Me: here yea go!  
Yami: whoa, a dance club?  
Me: yup! plus the name of the club i made it up!  
Joey: Kaiba in the same club with us!  
Yugi: how could you?  
Me: uh.  
Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.  
Mokuba: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! 


	14. Mai Is Alive II

Chapter 14- Mai Is Alive (II)

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

Fifty years ago in the past, Jounouchi smiled to himself as he was walking towards the village to see his boyfriend Yami. Sure Yami was a demon that kills anyone, but with him around, his as nice as it can be. "Yami!" A voice cried angrily as Jounouchi looked up at a hill and saw Yami fighting a woman, Jounouchi gasped at the sight. "Mai! Don't do this to me!" Yami cried angrily, "you betrayed me! Why didn't you tell me that you were with Jounouchi?!" The woman cried angrily.

"I was right after I met Jounouchi! But Kohaku got in the way and destroyed our trust in each other! That wasn't me Mai!" Yami cried, "bastard! You will die!" Mai cried angrily as she shot her purified arrow as Yami was holding the shikon jewl in his hands. "No!" Jounouchi cried running straight to Yami, the arrow hit Jounouchi instead of Yami and Jounouchi landed right on the ground. Yami gasped along with Mai, "Jounouchi?" Yami asked worriedly as he knelt beside him.

"Yami, I love you. Just remember me by," Jounouchi said as he kissed Yami before breathing his last breath. "Jounouchi!" Yami cried loudly as Jounouchi's eyes closed and was laying on the ground, "Mai! How could you?!" Yami cried angrily. "His the one who got in the way! So don't blame me!" Mai cried angrily, "you will pay for what you've done to Jounouchi!" Yami cried as he was about to slash her right across the heart, Mai shot her arrow and pinned Yami straight into the tree not before he slashed her.

"Mai..." Yami said weakly as he died on the tree and the Shikon Jewl fell off his hands, Mai too was dead on the ground right by Jounouchi. Fifty years later, "liar! That's not how it happened!" Mai cried angrily. "It is too! You just got to believe me!" Yami cried angrily, Mai looked at him as he was holding his Tetsusagia. Mai smirked, "this isn't what I want. I just want peace around me," she said as the demons around her came carrying the souls of the dead. "What's going on?" Yami asked confused, "I will be alive with the souls of the dead," Mai said as she left Yami behind.

"Mai! Don't do this to me! Stay here with me," Yami said quietly. "That I can not do," Mai said as she disappeared, Yami stood there shakingly as he thought about what Mai said. "Yami..." a voice said suddenly, "who's there?" Yami asked angrily drawing out his sword. "It's me Yami," the voice said as Yami gasped and saw Jounouchi standing right in front of him. Back in Mokie's group, "where is he?" Mokie asked bored. "Don't worry Mokie, I'm sure Yami will be fine," Seto said as he stared at Tracy.

Tracy looked at Yami, "what? It's not like I've done anything to the dog," he said angrily. "But your a total pervert! You must have done something to him," Seto said angrily as Mokie snickered. Tracy rolled his eyes, "whatever demon exterminator," he said unhappily. In the presen time, Joey gasped as he and Yugi were making love on the bed without there clothes on. "Something wrong baby?" Yugi asked worriedly, "I sense danger," Joey said worriedly. "Danger? Here?" Yugi asked confused, Joey laughed nervously.

"I guess not," Joey said smiling as they began kissing as Yugi began to suck his member.

TBC...

Me: a little bit of love making in the end, huh?

Yami: go Yugi and Joey!

Seto: when will i come in?

Me: you'll see...

Tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Mokie: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	15. Trouble

Chapter 15- Trouble

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Seto strode towards the dance floor of the club as he looked around for the dog and Yugi. "Excuse me?" Seto asked the waiter who was passing by, "what is it sweetie?" The waiter asked him. "Have you've seen a weird looking kind of boy and another boy following him?" Seto asked, the waiter nodded and pointed to one of the four doors. "Brace yourself before entering in," he said as he left, Seto looked at him surprised and began to go over to the door.

Inside the room, "oh baby....more!" Joey moaned as Yugi began to suck harder on his member, Joey groaned as Yugi's hands were pinching his nipples hard. "Cum for me baby," Yugi said smiling as Joey nodded, he began to rub his hands up and down his member while Yugi was preparing to go inside him. Outside the room, Seto was shocked to hear loud noises inside the door, he looked around if anybody else was hearing it but eventually nobody was.

Seto sighed as he opened the door and gasped as he saw Yugi and Joey fucking each other on the bed. "Kaiba?!" Yugi cried as Joey fell off the bed with a thud, "what are you doing here moneybags?" Joey asked him angrily. "I was looking for you two to go and ask some questions about the era Joey went to," Seto explained still staring at the two boys, "well, why won't you just get out so we could get dressed?" Yugi asked angrily as Seto covered his eyes and went out.

"That sight is gonna hunt me forever," Seto said shivering as he sat on one of the tables. Back in the feudal era, "Jounouchi! What is it?" Yami asked worriedly. "You can not defeat Kohaku all by yourself," Jounouchi began, "don't you think I know that Jounouchi? After what he did to us, I'm going to kill him for sure this time!" Yami said angrily. Jounouchi shook his head, "you need help from my reinarcation love," he said as Yami laughed.

"Your joking, he couldn't shoot a damn arrow Jounouchi," he said. Jounouchi sighed, "if you believed in me, believe in him," he said as he disappeared. "Wait, Jounouchi!" Yami cried but it was to late, Jounouchi was gone. Yami looked around and began walking to his group of friends, "why won't you just leave us alone Tracy?" Seto asked angrily. "Why? So you could stay here with your dog demon?" Tracy asked annoyed, "no. So he could stay here with Joey," Mokie said snickering.

Seto glared at him, "I do not like Joey!" He cried angrily. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Yami asked looking at everyone than at Tracy, "hnn, dog demon. Pathetic," he said as Yami growled. "Yami!" A voice cried behind them as Yami looked and saw that it was Lady Mia riding on a horse, "what is it?" Mokie asked worriedly. "Something bad is going on in the other side! You must get there quickly!" Lady Mia cried, "what?!" Yami cried surprised.

Back in the other side, "it's a monster!" A girl cried worriedly in the Star Club, Seto looked to see where the monster was, it was green, red eyes and it was huge! "What's going on?!" Joey cried coming out from the room with Yugi, "look at that," he said pointing. Joey gasped, where's Yami when you need him? Joey thought worriedly as the monster advanced towards them.

TBC...

Me: here it is!

Yami: finally!

Joey: ohhh....love making!

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Mokie: review and update!!!


	16. Battle In The Other Side

Chapter 16- Battle In The Other Side

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Aw man! I should have brought a bow and arrow!" Joey cried angrily as he, Yugi and Seto were the only ones in the club and were back far from the monster. "Hey Joey, why won't you just call your friend Yami?" Seto asked staring at Joey, "I don't know. He probably would get mad at me," he said unhappily, "don't be such a scaredy cat dog. Just go get him," Seto said angrily.

Joey nodded, "all right. Just distract him," he said as he ran out off the club to go and get Yami. "So Mouto, how are we supposed to distract that thing?" Seto asked worriedly, "I don't know Kaiba. But we have to figure something out," Yugi said angrily. In Joey's place, "hey! You can't go in there! Master Kaiba doesn't allow people in his room!" One of the servants cried, "his ok Susie," Mokuba's voice said behind them.

Joey turned around and saw Mokuba, "I heard the news Joey. You may enter his room," Mokuba said looking cross at Susie. Joey nodded, "thanks Mokuba!" He said as he entered the room quickly. Back in Yugi's place, "Mouto! We are sitting ducks here!" Seto cried angrily. The monster grabbed Yugi tightly and was holding him into the air, "Kaiba!" Yugi cried loudly as Seto gasped.

"Hey ugly! Look at me instead!" Seto cried as the monster threw Yugi alway in the back of the room, Yugi hit the wall with a loud thud as he fell to the ground. "Mouto! Are you all right?" Seto asked looking behind, Yugi nodded. "Just distract him, I'll be fine," Yugi said as Seto nodded. Hurry up mutt, we don't have much time here, Seto thought worriedly.

Back in Joey's place, "so what should I get for helping you?" Yami asked Joey as Joey was on Yami's back as they were going to the Star Club. "You could get another one of the sacred shards," Joey said smiling, Yami sighed. "So far we only found two," Joey said holding the two shards, "yes. One was on the crow and one came out coming from Sesshoumaru," Yami said.

"There's the Star Club!" Joey cried pointing, "all right. Let the battle begin!" Yami cried drawing out his claws as they entered the club. Joey looked around and found Seto and Yugi nearby, "are you all right?" Joey asked looking at them. Seto looked at him, "I didn't need your help," he said as he stood up. "Hey stupid! Here!" Yami cried throwing Joey a bow and arrow.

"Don't call me stupid!" Joey cried angrily as Yami smirked, is that really Yami's ancestor?! This I gotta tell Yami! Yugi thought excitedly as he looked at Yami suspicously. "Kazu no Kizu!" Yami cried throwing his sword down, "hold still you monster!" Joey cried as he shot his arrow straight at the same time. "Augh! Yami! His coming right after you!" Joey cried worriedly, just than a purified arrow was shot straight at the monster somewhere unknown to them.

Everyone turned around and saw Jounouchi standing by the entrance, "Jounouchi!" Yami cried as Jounouchi smiled at him. "Joey, isn't that you?" Yugi asked shocked, Joey nodded. "That's Yami's ex-boyfriend," he explained as Seto and Yugi gasped. "Monster! You will not harm my ex-boyfriend's friends anymore!" Jounouchi cried as the monster fell, "hey! I see the shard on his back!" Joey cried pointing. "All right than dog, get it," Yami said angrily, "who are you calling dog, idiot?" Joey asked angrily.

"Good-bye everyone," Jounouchi said as he disappeared once again, Joey sighed as he got the shard out off it's back. "Is that the shard?" Yugi asked amazed at the sight, "why do you look like me?" Yami asked surprised. Joey laughed, "I'll tell you later," he said smiling. "Humph, see you around loosers," Seto said leaving as Yami stared behind him surprised, "what is he doing here?" He asked. Joey smirked, "I'll tell you later," he said as Yami nodded.

"Come on you guys, let's go home," Yugi said as the trio left the club.

TBC...

Me: how was it?

Yami: it was kinda ok...

Jounouchi: yea! i'm in this chapter!!!

Yugi: well, we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Seto: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	17. Meet Dicky

chapter 17- Meet Dicky

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"You sure you have to go back babe?" Yugi asked worriedly as they were all standing inside Seto's room, Joey nodded. "I'll be back soon babe," Joey said as he kissed Yugi's cheek, "let's go stupid. I don't want Tracy touching anyone in the group," Yami said angrily. "Tracy?" Joey asked confused, "you'll see soon enough," Yami said as he grabbed Joey to go up to the hole. Seto sighed, "is he going to come back during the night while I might be on the couch?" He wondered out loud as Mokuba laughed.

Back in the other side, "hey guys!" Joey called as the gang were sitting on some rocks. "Joey! There you are! We've been sitting ducks here," Seto said angrily. Joey looked around and spotted Tracy, "who's that?" He asked pointing. "I'm a monk and my name is Tracy," Tracy said as he shook Joey's hand, Joey's eyes widened at the sight of Tracy. "You look like my friend Tristan!" Joey cried shocked, "my last name is Taylor. Perhaps we are related," Tracy said smiling.

"Now that the introductions are over, can we look for the shards now?!" Yami said angrily, "Yami's cranky cause he couldn't get in Kohaku's castle yet without finding the shards," Mokie said giggling. "Shut up!" Yami cried angrily, "don't tell my brother to shut up!" Seto cried back angrily. Joey shook his head, "I've been gone for a day or two and those two jerks are already fighting," he said unhappily. "Who are you calling jerks?!" Yami and Seto cried angrily.

Just than everyone heard something that was sucking on Yami, Yami slapped it with his hand and when he took out his hand they saw a small flea. "Who are you?" Joey asked surprised, "his name is Dicky the flea," Yami said annoyed. (A/N: guess who that is)? Joey blinked, he looks familiar from the other side, he thought confused. "Dicky? What do you need to tell us?" Seto asked, "hmm. I saw Kohaku's castle nearby but I'm not sure," Dicky explained.

"Kohaku's castle?! Where?" Mokie asked shocked, "nearby. It's like by the lake or something," Dicky explained. Yami nodded, "Seto and Joey, are you two coming?" Yami asked the two boys. "What about Mokie? Is he coming?" Seto asked, Yami shook his head. "It's too dangerous, let him stay here with Tracy and Kirara," he said. "Hold on! His not staying with that pervert!" Seto cried angrily looking at Tracy, Yami sighed.

"Fine, his coming but he'll stay here with Kirara, got it?" Yami asked as Seto nodded, "hop on dog," Yami said angrily as he lowered down so Joey could jump on his back. "When are you ever going to call me by my first name?" Joey asked annoyed as he was on Yami, "probably never," Yami replied as they went to Kohaku's castle.

TBC...

Me: the story isn't over yet...

Yami: when is?

Me: when they find the real castle...

Yami: the one they are going to is a fake?!

Me: not telling...

Mokie: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	18. The Castle

Chapter 18- The Castle

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"That's the castle?!" Yami cried as they saw a huge castle floating in the air above the water, "looks small to me," Joey said looking up and down the castle. "No shit sherlock," Tracy said rolling his eyes, Joey glared at him. (A/N: that's how you spell it, right)? "How are we suppose to get there?" Seto asked surprised, "just wait and see," Yami said as he jumped in the castle to drop Joey off and went down again. "Pretty impressive for a dog demon," Seto said angrily, "just get on," Yami said annoyed.

Seto nodded as all four of them were in the castle, "where do you think Kohaku is?" Joey asked looking around. "In the main place stupid," Yami said angrily, "will you stop calling me stupid?!" Joey cried angrily. "Perhaps this is the place where Tina was last seen," Tracy said looking around, "uh, who's Tina, Yami?" Joey asked confused. "Tina was made out from Kohaku and must obey every order he gave to her," Tracy explained as Joey nodded. (A/N: guess who Tina is)?

"Intruders! How dare you find my castle! Get out!" A loud voice boomed out coming from the main place of the castle, "are you Tina?!" Seto called out to her. "Why would I tell you? Come to the main place of the castle and I'll tell you," the voice said disappearing. "Should we trust her?" Joey asked nervously, "we have to. We have to find Kohaku!" Yami cried angrily as they ran to the main place, they found the main place easily as they saw a lady sitting on a throne.

Oh my gawd! She looks like TeA! Joey thought surprised. "Tina! Where's Kohaku at?!" Yami asked angrily, "why do you want him? Kohaku is far, far away from here," Tina said smirking. "Oh really? Perhaps we should fight for the information we need to get from her," Yami said angrily, Tina laughed. "You actually could think that you could fight me after 50 years?" Tina asked, "I didn't know you were alive back than," Seto said angrily.

"I was, but that stupid Lady Mai almost killed me but she decided to changed it cause she wanted to be near her love," Tina explained as she glared at Yami. "What is she talking about?" Joey asked confused, "she and I were fighting against each other till Yami came along. Once Yami arrived, Lady Mai never touched me again," Tina explained. "Aren't you supposed to be old?" Joey asked, "who are you calling old?! I'm always getting out off Kohaku so I would be looking young," Tina explained.

"So, you always have the same memories than, right?" Tracy asked, Tina nodded. "So Yami, are you ready to battle or what?!" Tina cried, "bring it on," Yami replied as they stared at each other angrily.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: battle against Tina!

Me: Tina is acting like Kagura

Tristan: everyone knows that

Me: reminding them Tracy

Tristan: shut up...

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter...

Mokie: how come Seto has the same name in present and pass?

Me: dunno, guess i wasn' t thinking at the time

Tina: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	19. Showdown In Tina's Castle!

Chapter 19- Showdown in Tina's Castle!

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"Hey Joey? Can you find any shards in her?" Tracy asked worriedly, Joey shook his head. "She doesn't have one, but I can see that she put one shard at least in all her army," Joey explained as Tina's army was getting near to Tracy, Joey and Seto. "Uh, I think we should start battling you guys," Seto said nervously as the demons were coming closer, "all right. Take this!" Joey cried as he shot an arrow to a demon, the demon was killed but it was coming back alive.

"Ok, how can it come back alive?!" Joey asked shocked, "Tina! Tina is still alive so the demons will be coming back to life till Yami could kill her," Seto explained. "I'm gonna help in the battle!" Joey cried looking at Yami and Tina who were fighting each other, "don't. This is Yami's fight, not yours Joey. You should help us," Tracy said as Joey sighed and nodded. In Yami's battle, "bastard! You will tell me where Kohaku is so I can get my revenge!" Yami cried angrily. "I will never tell you! Dance of Wind Blades!" Tina cried as blades were coming out from her fan she was holding.

"Fine than. Wound of the wind!" Yami cried throwing his sword down so the attack could go directly at Tina, Tina jumped up in the air so the attack would missed her. (A/N: i think i put in Yami's attacks as Kazu no Kizu in my other chapters which means Wound of the Wind). "Dance of Wind Blades!" Tina cried again as the attack did hit directly at Yami, blood came out from Yami's chest. (A/N: i just guessed). "Flying Claws of Blood!" Yami cried throwing blades of blood at her, Tina screamed as the blood hit her directly at everywhere.

"So, that's your weakness after all," Yami said smirking. "You might had found my weakness but you will never defeat me!" Tina cried angrily, "wrong!" A voice cried as an arrow was shot directly at Tina. "A purified arrow? But who?" Tina asked weakly as she took it out from her, they turned around and saw Lady Mai standing behind Yami. "Who is she?" Joey asked surprised looking at the lady, "her name is Lady Mai. She used to love Yami till Yami or someone betrayed her," Seto explained as Joey nodded.

"I thought you were dead!" Tina cried surprised, Mai smirked. "I was but Kohaku made me alive again," she explained, "he never told me that! How could he do this to me?!" Tina asked shocked. "Perhaps you should tell us where Kohaku is now," Yami said smirking, "never! I will never tell you where he is! Aren't you supposed to be obeying his orders Mai?" Tina asked her. Mai laughed, "why should I? I have the rights to do what I want to do," she said as Tina growled.

"All of you who are in here will die! None of you will survive and get to Kohaku that easily! Do you all hear me? Nobody!" Tina cried angrily as everyone looked at each other surprised at Tina's saying. This is gonna be a long battle, Joey thought worriedly.

TBC...

Me: did yea like this chapter?

Yami: wow, a showdown!

Tristan: when are we gonna get in the fight?

Seto: soon, i guess

Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Mai: review and update!

Me: i'm expecting to have 50 reviews for this story

Yami: if we have 50 reviews or more, we'll start the sequal soon

Me: it's gonna be called Feudal Japan II

Tristan: this time it's gonna be about finding and battling against Kohaku

Me: be onto the look out for it!!!


	20. Answers To Find Kohaku

Chapter 20- Answers to Find Kohaku

Note: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"So Joey, how are we gonna beat them?" Seto asked worriedly, "just keep fighting till Yami can defeat Tina," Joey replied as he shot another one of his arrows. "Your going to run out of arrows Joey!" Tracy cried, "don't you think I know that? It's better than doing nothing!" Joey cried as he shot another one. "I think it's better if we find all the demons that have the shards," Seto said looking around, Joey nodded. "Two straight ahead, one on your left Tracy and two on my left," Joey said as the boys nodded and began to fight the demons in the direction.

"Want to attack together?" Yami asked Mai who looked at Yami angrily, "Tina has been always Kohaku's favorite, I'm going to destroy her so I'll be the special one!" Mai said angrily. Yami smirked, "you haven't changed a bit," he said as Mai growled. "Dance Of Wind Blades!" Tina cried as blades were coming out of her fan, the two jumped back before they got hit. "I think it's wise to get the fan of hers first," Mai said as Tina was holding it, "I have to agree with you," Yami said nodding.

"All right, distract her while I'll get it," Mai said as Yami nodded. "Wound of the Wind!" Yami cried throwing his sword down as Tina jumped away from it, "that fan is gonna be mine!" Mai cried trying to get it but Tina used her Dance of Wind Blades quickly and Mai was hit who fell to the ground. "Mai! Are you all right?" Yami asked worriedly, "I'm fine. Hey Joey!" Mai called as Joey turned around, "you think you can distract Tina?" She asked as Joey sighed.

"I'm busy here Mai," he said as he hit one of his arrows to the demons and got another shard from them. "Dance of Wind Blades!" Tina cried angrily as blades came out getting to Mai, "Mai, watch out!" Yami cried worriedly. "Get the fan!" Mai cried worriedly as she shot one of her arrows directly at Tina, Tina was pinned to the wall as Yami ran to get the fan she was holding. Just than all the demons surrounding them vanished, "wow, I guess it's over," Joey said looking around.

"Now Tina, where's Kohaku?" Yami asked angrily, "Kohaku is at a castle on ground," Tina replied weakly. "We need more than that!" Yami said, "it's an old castle that was standing before you and Mai knew each other," Tina replied. "How do we find it?" Mai asked, "at the night of a new moon the castle will appear," Tina said. "What? But that's when Yami looses his powers to turn into human!" Mai cried, "is that true?" Joey asked surprised.

"Yes, every new moon once per month, Yami will become human," Seto explained as Joey was still confused. "Be careful, it will appear anywhere on the night of the full moon," Tina said vanishing along with her fan. "Good luck to all of you," Mai said as she was slowly disappearing, "don't leave me Mai!" Yami cried. "You love Jounouchi and I'm happy for you," Mai said smiling as she disappeared, "Mai!" Yami screamed as he stared straight ahead unhappily.

Unknown to them, Kohaku's bees were looking at them. "That fool! How could she?" Kohaku cried as he saw the battle against Tina, "my lord, here's Mai," one of his servants said. "Something wrong my lord?" Mai asked worriedly, "how can you disobey me?!" Kohaku cried angrily. "I'm sorry my lord," Mai said quickly, "sorry isn't enough! Once Yami and the group gets here, kill them, got it?" Kohaku asked angrily as Mai nodded.

TBC...

Me: few more chapters...

Yami: that was awesome

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokie: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	21. Speaking With Jounouchi

Chapter 21- Speaking With Jounouchi

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Big brother! What happened?" Mokie asked worriedly as he and Kirara went towards him, "we defeated Tina and we got the answers we needed," Seto replied looking at Yami. "Why would Mai help us during the battle if she and Tina were in the same side?" Yami asked unhappily, "perhaps she wanted to protect you Yami," Joey said worriedly. "I shouldn't have been in love with Jounouchi in the first place! I should have stayed with Mai!" Yami cried angrily, "it's not your fault," Tracy began.

"How would you know? You weren't there 50 years ago, were you?" Yami asked angrily, "um Yami? You got a visitor," Joey said as Yami turned around and saw Jounouchi staring at the group. "Jounouchi, is something wrong?" Yami asked worriedly, Jounouchi nodded. "I need to speak with you and Joey," he said as he began walking, Yami and Joey stared at each other surprised as they followed Jounouchi. "Don't start kissing again!" Mokie called after them, "Mokie!" Seto hissed as Mokie laughed nervously.

"You two aren't gonna win the battle against Kohaku," Jounouchi began, "what are you talking about Jounouchi? We are gonna win!" Yami cried. Jounouchi shook his head, "not if your treating like this to him," he said unhappily. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked confused, "Yami, you are treating him like the way you treated me when you first met me," Jounouchi said smiling. "What?!" Yami asked shocked as Joey smirked, "guess you two really hit it off, huh?" He said.

"Yami, I know you have feelings for Joey," Jounouchi said as he turned around to look at the two boys. "Augh! No way, I'm still in love with you and Mai! Not with stupid," Yami said pointing at Joey, "hey! Who are you calling stupid, stupid?!" Joey asked angrily. Jounouchi laughed, "Joey, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly. "Huh? Of course I do, his name is Yugi," Joey said smiling, "than again you don't feel the same way to Yami, don't you?" Jounouchi asked as Joey shook his head.

"See? He doesn't love me at all!" Yami said feeling hurt a bit, "but he is in love with a demon exterminator, aren't you?" Jounouchi asked him as Joey looked down quickly. Yami laughed, "I thought we are here to talk about Kohaku," he said. "We are, but you two have to work together even though you love diff. people," Jounouchi said staring at Yami. Yami sighed, "all right. I'll call Joey by his first name," he said as Jounouchi smiled.

"Oh, if you two are going to battle Kohaku together, you have to trust each other including the others," Jounouchi said. "Don't you think that we are doing that already?" Joey asked shaking his head, "you don't trust Tracy that much," Jounouchi pointed out. "I guess your right," Joey said, "also, you have to go and find Mai," Jounouchi said. "What for?!" Yami asked surprised, "she has to give Joey a special arrow for the battle against Kohaku," Jounouchi explained.

"Special arrow? Isn't my regular arrows enough?" Joey asked, Jounouchi shook his head. "Kohaku is way too strong, don't you recall Yami?" Jounouchi asked looking at him, Yami nodded. "Yes, we were once battling Peggy and I think he was the great-grandfather of Kohaku," Yami explained. (A/N: guess who used to be Peggy)? "Why didn't anybody tell me this yet?!" Joey asked shocked, "cause nobody told you and we were the only ones who knows about it," Yami replied.

Joey shook his head, "at least tell me," he said. "I think Lady Mia should tell you," Jounouchi said, "yes. She knows cause Lady Mai told her about it," Yami said nodding. "I told you what I need to tell you, I must go," Jounouchi said sadly, "wait Jounouchi," Yami said as he went towards him. "What is it?" Jounouchi asked, Yami leaned in as he kissed him on the lips. Joey looked away quickly, "sheesh, not even know that people are around," he said.

"Don't, we can't do it anymore," Jounouchi said sadly pulling away. "What?! Why not?" Yami asked shocked, "you love somebody else now who's alive and you don't know it yet," Jounouchi said disappearing. "Jounouchi! Don't do this to me!" Yami cried worriedly as he was once alone with Joey, "come on, let's go back," Joey said as Yami nodded. The two boys went back to the group, unknown to them, Mai was watching the whole time.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Mai: school almost here?

Me: yea, thursday

Yami: which means slower updates

me: which means faster updates on weekends

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	22. A New Moon

Chapter 22- A New Moon

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! I've decided to go and put Feudal Japan II in the same story so it won't be seperated! Here's the next chapter of the story...

"So, what did Jounouchi wanted from you?" Seto asked angrily, "just wanted us to be a better team," Joey replied as he sat next to Seto. "Hey look, it's getting dark," Mokie said worriedly, "don't worry. We can find a place to stay," Dicky said to Mokie. "Why won't we just stay in the forest tonight? It's better and more experienced," Yami said, "what do you mean?" Tracy asked surprised. "We can defeat demons along the way," Yami said smiling as everyone groaned.

"I don't mind really, at least I got a sleeping bag in my backpack," Joey said smiling. Seto shook his head, "don't worry Joey. I'll protect you no matter what," he said as Joey blushed and turned away quickly, "you sure about this Yami?" Mokie asked looking around afraid. "Of course I am! At least we'll get more experience this way," Yami replied confident, "if you say so Yami," Mokie said looking around. The gang found a nice spot near a lake, "hey Yami? Isn't that a new moon?" Tracy asked pointing in the sky.

Everyone looked at Yami and saw that he has black hair instead of tri-colored hair, "ok, this is really confusing me now," Joey said. "Wait! Didn't Tina said that we are going to see the castle of Kohaku on a new moon once per month?!" Seto asked, "his right master Yami. We must find the castle right away," Dicky said. Mokie yawned, "now? It's too late," he said as Kirara also yawned. "Look you guys, why won't you go? I'll stay here with my brother," Seto said smiling.

"You sure about that?" Yami asked, Seto nodded. "All right! Let's get a move on!" Yami cried as everyone began to run, "we don't even know how the castle looks like!" Joey cried suddenly. "That my friend, you are right!" A voice cried in front of them, everyone looked and found Lady Mai standing on top of the hill. "Mai, let us pass through!" Yami cried, "no! Kohaku told me that I have to defeat you and defeat the people who killed his own father!" Mai cried angrily.

"Kohaku had a father?" Joey asked confused, "let us through Mai! If we defeat Kohaku, we will have everything in peace and I will become a full demon!" Yami cried angrily. Nearby the group, Sesshoumaru and Jakken were watching the whole entire thing. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are we going after them?" Jakken asked, "no. I want to follow them so I could kill Kohaku and become the most powerful demon alive in this world!" Sesshoumaru cried.

Jakken nodded, "as long as you have me by your side, you won't be defeated lord Sesshoumaru!" He cried as Sesshoumaru just stared straight ahead. Back at the group, "Mai, you have to give us your special arrow!" Yami cried. Mai smirked as she took it out, "this one? I suppose to be protecting Kohaku, not you!" Mai cried angrily. "But Mai, if you don't give us the arrow, everything will be destroyed!" Joey cried worriedly.

"Shut up! All of you will die!" Mai cried angrily as she shot an arrow right in front of Yami, just than the arrow was cut in half. "Who's there?!" Yami asked shocked, "Mai, I told you to lure them in the castle, not kill them," the voice said angrily. "Master! Forgive me!" Mai cried bowing as they saw a masked man standing in front of them, "is that Kohaku?" Joey asked surprised. Yami nodded, "his a demon Joey. Perhaps a half-demon," Yami said growling.

Kohaku laughed evilly, "why won't you all begin the battle and I'll go and try to block them, huh? Cause you won't win and I will revenge my father!" Kohaku cried angrily as everyone stared at him with weapons in hand.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: can't wait to see what happens next!!!

Seto: i'm not in the match?

me: this isn't the real match

Seto: it isn't?!

me: you'll see...

Joey: We'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokie: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	23. Meeting Sally

Chapter 23- Meeting Sally

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Shouldn't we be watching the battle against Kohaku and Yami?" Jakken asked worriedly, Sesshoumaru snorted. "That fool will go away as soon as the battle starts, he won't battle Yami that easily," he replied as Jakken frowned. "I still think that you should watch the battle Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, "why won't you just be quiet Jakken? Who's in charge here? You or me?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily.

Jakken laughed nervously, "sorry my lord," he replied quickly. "Ah, this is a quiet spot," Sesshoumaru said as he sat down under a huge tree. Jakken gasped, "we can't just relax here sir!" He cried as Sesshoumaru stared at him. Just than they heard rustling near the bushes, "who goes there?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily. A girl came out about 7-8 years old, "it's just a human girl," Jakken replied as the girl stared at Sesshoumaru.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, "are you hungry or thirsty? I could give it if you..." the girl began. "I don't need any of that, keep it," Sesshoumaru replied, the girl frowned. "You look hurt," he said eyeing Sesshoumaru's arm that has a small bruise on it, "I'll live," he snapped. The girl sighed, "you are stubborn," she said, "of course I am. What do you expect from an full demon?" Sesshoumaru asked. The girl shook her head, "I'm not afraid of you," she said.

"Oh? You wanna bet?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily, "this is weird. Why is Sesshoumaru speaking with this girl?" Jakken wondered out loud to himself. "If you may know, I'm about twenty-years-old," she said, Sesshoumaru snorted. (A/N; dunno if they have those ages in the series. Guess who looks like the girl in the present time)? "I am older than you," Sesshoumaru said, "whatever," the girl said angrily. "Lord Sesshoumaru, this is pointless," Jakken said suddenly.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I'm going back to the fight," he said as he stood up. "Oh? What fight?" The girl asked surprised, "none of your business," Sesshoumaru replied. The girl pouted, "aw, let me come with you! I promise I won't get in the way!" The girl cried, Sesshoumaru sighed. "What is your name?" He asked annoyed, "my name is Sally," the girl said to him. (A/N: guess who that is in the present time and in the regular series)?

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "let's go," he said as the trio went to the battle against Kohaku and the rest of the gang.

TBC...

Me: i know, kinda crap

Yami: what's with the chappie all about anyway?

me: meeting sally

Seto: i think the next chapter should be better

me: it is! the battle against Yami and Kohaku

Sally: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Sesshoumaru: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	24. Battle Before Dawn 1

chapter 24- Battle Before Dawn (1)

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter!!!

"Yami, stay back! You can't fight this battle today!" Tracy cried worriedly, "idiot! Kohaku doesn't know that!" Yami cried to him angrily. Kohaku smirked, "actually Yami, I do know that you do loose your powers when there's a full moon every month," he said. "Mokie, bring Yami to a safe place," Seto said to his little brother, Mokie nodded. "I'm not leaving till I finish off Kohaku!" Yami cried angrily, "are you deaf or what? You can't defeat him while your like that!" Joey cried angrily.

"This is my opputunity to destroy you Yami!" Kohaku cried as his arm began to grow straight forward against Yami, "Yami! Run! Tetsusaiga can't work until your a half-demon!" Dicky cried worriedly. Yami growled, "fine. I'll leave it up to you," he said angrily. But just than the arm grabbed Yami and he was stuck while the hand squeezed him hard, "Yami!" Joey cried worriedly as he shot an arrow directly at the arm. Kohaku smirked, "foolish boy. That won't work," he said.

"Perhaps you should watch out for this than! Hiraikotsu!" Seto cried throwing his boomerang right for Kohaku's arm, Kohaku laughed evilly as he got his other arm to pushed Seto straight into a tree. "Big brother!" Mokie cried worriedly as he ran towards him, "nobody could stop me! I've finally destroyed you, Yami! Once and for all!" Kohaku cried as he got ready to attack Yami directly. Just than a powerful, purified arrow was shot nearby.

"Who's there?!" Kohaku cried angrily as his arm was cut in half and Yami fell to the ground, "leave him alone," the voice said angrily. Everyone turned around and saw Jounouchi using his arrows, "Jounouchi?!" Sesshoumaru cried surprised as he saw the boy coming towards Yami and the group. "Isn't he supposed to be dead, lord Sesshoumaru?" Jakken asked surprised, "he suppossed to be along with Mai," Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"What is it that you want Jounouchi? Are you going to be on my side, or your ex-boyfriend's side? Choose which one," Kohaku said smirking. Jounouchi growled, "you bastard! You let Yami betrayed Mai and than I got in the way so I was killed by you! Your own father killed our fathers before we were born! Don't you recall Kohaku?" Jounouchi asked angrily. Kohaku laughed evilly, "of course Peggy wanted to kill your fathers. But he didn't know what he should do about your mothers," he said.

"What is he talking about?" Joey asked confused, "Yami, it wasn't "us" who battled Peggy that I was talking about, it was our fathers," Jounouchi said looking at Yami. Yami nodded, "enough! Lord Kohaku doesn't need to hear this again! Why won't you just leave us alone?!" Mai asked angrily. "Mai, you never changed, haven't you?" Jounouchi asked her, Mai growled. "I've been always jealous to you and Yami, now, I must kill you after taken him away from me!" Mai cried as she took out her arrows.

Jounouchi smirked, "I took him away from you? Yami wondered off without you one day cause he wanted to have some fresh air and found me sitting by myself," he said. Mai shook her head, "I don't believe you!" She cried as she shot one of her arrows. Jounouchi jumped high in the air as he shot an arrow straight for Mai, Kohaku blocked it for her. Mai looked at Kohaku surprised, "why did you blocked it?" She asked surprised.

"Cause your my fav. fighter Mai, ever since I created you, you've become strong and are willing to fight Yami and the others. I need you," Kohaku said as Mai nodded. "Don't listen to him Mai! You don't know what your getting into!" Yami cried worriedly, "shut up! I don't need anybody to tell me what to do!" Mai cried angrily as she shot one of her special arrows straight at Joey. Joey gasped as the arrow went right for him, "Joey!" Yami and Seto cried worriedly looking at the blonde boy.

Just than Jounouchi went towards him blocking the path of Joey and was shot instead with the arrow, Yami gasped. "Jounouchi!" Yami cried going to him and kneeling down, "I am so sorry Yami. I guess I can't help you anymore," Jounouchi said slowly. "Shhh, don't talk Jounouchi," Yami said quietly, "Joey?" Jounouchi asked looking at Joey who looked down at him. "What is it?" Joey asked, "get the two special arrows in my bag. They will kill Mai and Kohaku if you shoot it right," Jounouchi explained.

Joey looked as he took the two arrows out of the bag, "these?" Joey asked as Jounouchi nodded. (A/N: just like when Kikyou gave one of her arrows to Kagome in the show, I think it's in kazaa or something). "Use it wisely," Jounouchi said as his eyes closed, Yami growled angrily as he saw Jounouchi disappearing. Kohaku laughed, "he was a ghost from hell. He wasn't the right human," he said. "I don't care what he was! It was the same Jounouchi as before! You will pay!" Yami cried angrily.

Kohaku laughed, "go ahead and try. But you have to kill me before dawn, if you want to save your life," he said smirking as everyone stared at the sky. I hope the arrows will work against Mai and Kohaku, Joey thought as he looked at them.

TBC...

Me: is this chapter longer or what?

Yami: if you hate gay stories, leave!!!

Mai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Seto: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	25. Battle Before Dawn II

chapter 25- Battle Before Dawn (II)

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"Can you believe it?! Jounouchi was defeated against Mai!" Jakken cried as he watched the battle on top of a cliff along with Sesshoumaru and Sally. "Yes, but now Yami is more angry as ever while that pathetic Joey is gonna get revenge," Sesshoumaru said. "You mean it's gonna be a one-on-one battle against Mai and Joey?" Sally asked surprised, Sesshoumaru didn't looked at her."Possibly, if they know who to attack," he said.

"Kohaku! Your mine to the finish!" Yami cried as he tried to attack him with his Wind Scar, "foolish boy. Don't you know that your sword won't activate until your a half-demon?" Kohaku asked as he wasn't scratch at all. Yami growled, "I can defeat you without the sword!" He cried angrily. "Yami! Your gonnna be defeated like this! You can't fight under this circumstances!" Seto cried angrily, "did you saw what happened to Jounouchi?! That bastard killed him!" Yami cried.

Kohaku smirked, "why are you all pointing at me if it was Mai who did it?" He said as they all looked at the battle of Mai and Joey. "Everytime the purified arrows hit each other is just blows up!" Tracy cried worriedly, "that means Joey has to use the arrows that Jounouchi gave to him! It's his only chance for victory!" Seto cried. Mokie sighed as he looked up in the sky, "when will this ever end?" He asked himself as he was standing by a tree.

"I'm going in," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, "what?! But master, this isn't your fight!" Jakken cried surprised. "I know, but if I defeat Kohaku, I could finally defeat my little brother once and for all," Sesshoumaru said. "Be careful," Sally said worriedly as Sesshoumaru went down to the battle, "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?!" Kohaku cried surprised. "To defeat you," Sesshoumaru said angrily, "defeat me? Now your on Yami's side?" Kohaku asked worriedly and afraid.

Sesshoumaru laughed, "of course i'm not in my little brother's side! i'm here to defeat you so i can defeat him next!" He said. Just than everyone heard a scream coming from Mai and Joey's battle, they saw Mai laying down on the ground with an arrow stuck right onto her heart. (A/N: if she does have a heart, she was created by Kohaku after all). "No! Mai!" Kohaku cried worriedly, "I'm sorry master, but I tried my best on defeating him," Mai said as she disappeared.

"So Kohaku, are you still going to fight or what?" Tracy asked angrily, Kohaku looked around as he knew he was out numbered. "You still can't defeat me even though I'm the only one standing," Kohaku said smirking, "is that right?" Yami asked as the sun suddenly began to rise in the air. "What? No! I must get out of here!" Kohaku cried angrily as Yami was turned into an half-demon, "Yami! Do it quickly before he gets away!" Seto cried.

"Wind Scar!" Yami cried throwing his sword down so he could do his attack, just than there was a cloud of dust surrounding Kohaku as he disappeared for the day. "Damn! It missed!" Yami cried angrily, "you mean that we have to fight him again?" Joey asked worriedly. "You have the last arrow for Kohaku, it won't be a problem Joey," Seto said smiling to him as Joey blushed. "Sesshoumaru, why are you here anyway?" Seto asked him, "I told you, I need to kill him," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sally cried as she and Jakken ran to the group, "so, who's the girl?" Mokie asked Sesshoumaru. "We were worried about you Sesshoumaru! Are you all right?" Sally asked as Sesshoumaru ignored Mokie's question, "Yami, this isn't the last time that you've seen me. Next time we meet, is when we see Kohaku again," Sesshoumaru said as he left with his group. "What a big show off," Mokie said as Seto smirked.

"So, what's up now?" Joey asked, "we should find the rest of the shards before Kohaku does. We might be able to get close to him if we do that," Seto said. Joey nodded, "all right with you Yami?" Joey asked looking at him. Yami sighed, "I guess so," he replied as the group left for another journey. Joey sighed, since Mai is now defeated cause of me, is Kohaku going to be more stronger than we ever see him? Or we gonna be able to defeat him? He thought worriedly.

TBC....

Me: here yea go!

Yami: damn! we didn't defeated him!

Me: yea well, i think u guys have eight shards anyway

seto: long way to go

mokie: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	26. Going Back

chapter 26- Going Back

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter!

Joey sighed as the sun was shining above him and the group as they rested for awhile, "that was a great battle you guys!" Mokie cried excitedly. Yami shook his head, "we aren't victorious yet Mokie," he said as Mokie looked at him. "But Joey defeated Mai at least! Isn't that something we should celebrate?" Mokie asked as he looked up at Seto. Seto nodded as he went up behind Joey and hugged him, "Kaiba! What are you doing?!" Joey asked shocked.

Seto smirked, "what do you think I'm doing? I'm hugging you cause of your defeat," Seto said as Yami looked at him angrily. "I have a boyfriend Kaiba," Joey said as he went out from Seto's hugging, "why didn't you tell me than?" Seto asked sadly. "Hmm, cause he wanted to keep it as a secret from us perhaps?" Yami asked, "you knew all along?!" Seto asked shocked. "What? I went to the other side to defeat that thing didn't I?" Yami asked, "shut up Yami," Seto said angrily.

"Hey Kaiba, can I borrow Kirara?" Joey asked looking at his cat, Seto frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked, "I have to go back home cause it's my boyfriend's birthday today," Joey explained. "Aw, how sweet! Going to go and see your boyfriend for his birthday," Mokie said smirking. Joey shook his head, "please Kaiba? It's really important," he said pleading. Seto sighed, "all right. Just be back tomorrow," Seto said as Joey smiled and hugged him hard.

Yami growled softly as he saw the scene, "why won't you just tel him Yami?" Tracy whispered to him. "What are you talking about?!" Yami asked shocked, "I can see it in your face. Your nearly drooling all over him just like you saw Jounouchi and Mai," Tracy said as Yami smirked. "Why would I drool over him? He already has a boyfriend," Yami said. "Your loss," Tracy replied as Yami stared at him in confusion, "see you guys soon!" Joey cried jumping on Kirara.

"Bring me something back!" Mokie called out to him as Joey nodded, "Mokie! Why did you asked that?" Seto asked angrily. "What? It's only one thing," Mokie replied as Seto groaned. Back in the present time, "I wonder if Joey is okay," Mokuba said worriedly as he sat on his brother's couch while Seto was typing away on his laptop in the office. "Don't worry about him Mokuba, he can take care of himself," Seto replied angrily.

Just than they heard a noise and looked up in the ceiling, "not again," Seto said unhappily as Mokuba moved out off the way so Joey can hit the couch directly, "aw shit! I hate this!" They heard a voice as Joey fell onto the couch. Seto stared at him angrily as Joey looked around confused, "where am I?" He asked surprised. "Your in KabaCorp. Joey," Mokuba replied, "uh, shouldn't I hit the ground by now?" Joey asked as he looked at the couch.

"I put the couch there so you won't get hit on the floor everytime you come back mutt. Seriously, is there another way coming back and not coming from my office from work?" Seto asked angrily. Joey shrugged, "how the hell should I know?" He asked angrily. "Language mutt!" Seto said angrily as he looked at Mokuba, "hold on! What's today?!" Joey asked worriedly. "September 06, 2004 Joey! Did you forget?!" Mokuba asked shocked.

Joey shook his head, "but I did almost forgotten about Yugi's birthday! See you later Mokuba," Joey said as he left the building. "Perhaps we should go to the party," Mokuba said looking at Seto, "humph. They won't care if we are there anyway," Seto replied as Mokuba shook his head slightly.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yugi: you don't know my birthday huh?

me: hehe, i forgot man

Yugi: u always forget

me: sorryYugi

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	27. Happy Birthday Yugi!

Chapter 27- Happy Birthday Yugi!

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

Joey groaned as he ran all the way to the game shop where everyone was today, he had gotten something for Yugi. He bought a small promise ring so he'll know what it means, Joey smiled happily as he was getting closer to the game shop. "Hey mutt! Wait up!" A voice cried angrily, "oh no, it can't be..." Joey muttered as he saw Seto and Mokuba approaching him. "What are you two doing here?" Joey asked, "what? I can't come to my rival's party and see him?" Seto asked as Joey looked at him surprised. "We just want to ask you some questions about the era your going to!" Mokuba cried as Seto glared at him angrily.

Joey sighed, "fine. I guess it's ok," he said as they entered the shop. "Joey! You made it!" Yugi cried hugging him tightly, Joey smiled as he hugged him back. "Glad that you could make it Kaiba," Yami said looking at him, "yea, well. It was Mokuba's idea," Seto replied as Yami smirked. "Come on baby! Let's dance!" Yugi cried as he dragged Joey to the dance floor, they began dancing to the music of Oh! My Goddess music. Seto sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs, "why do I have to listen to this crap?" He asked Yami angrily.

Yami shrugged, "it was Yugi's idea. He watches the show even though it's gonna cancel soon enough," he said. "Everyone! Are we ready for the cake or ice cream?!" Grandpa asked as he came in the living room, "oh! Food!!!" Joey cried excitedly as he stopped dancing. Yugi shook his head, "you never changed babe," he said as Joey smirked. "I can't stay here any long," Seto said standing up, "what are you talking about Seto?" Mokuba asked surprised. "Here Mouto, happy birthday," Seto said as he left the guests.

"Mokuba! Are you coming?!" Seto called, "Tristan will bring me home big brother!" Mokuba called as he looked at Tristan with puppy dog looks. Tristan sighed as he nodded, "all right. Be back by ten," Seto called as they heard the door closed in the game shop. "Oh, wow!" Yugi cried as he opened up the present, "what is it?" Joey asked confused. "It's a whole entire deck of brand new super rare duel monsters cards!" Yugi cried looking through it, Joey growled. "Damn moneybags, doesn't even give me one," he said as Tristan laughed.

"Seto really wanted to hear about the era your going to Joey, but I guess he didn't want to hang with you guys," Mokuba replied as he looked around. Joey gasped suddenly as he knelt on his knees on the ground, "what's wrong Joey?!" Serenity asked worriedly. "Something's wrong, something is happening with Yami in the feudal era!" Joey cried unhappily, Yugi nodded sadly. "Than you have to go now, right babe?" He said as Joey looked at him worriedly.

"I don't think it's gonna be a problem, so I guess I can stay," Joey replied. "Where you going Joey?" TeA asked as she went towards Yugi, "huh? Oh, no where!" Joey cried quickly as TeA frowned. Joey looked up in the ceiling worriedly, what am I supposed to do? What happens if Yami and the gang needs me? But I don't want to hurt Yugi! What am I supposed to do?! He thought worriedly. Yugi looked up and saw the worried face on Joey, "you can go if you want to Joey," he said suddenly.

Everyone turned around and were facing Yugi and Joey, "but we were gonna spend the day tomorrow though," Joey said lying. Yugi shook his head, "as long as you don't love another, you can love me than," he said as he kissed Joey's cheek. "But Yugi! I don't want to go and leave you alone in your party!" Joey cried, "I can handle it. Just go," Yugi said sadly. "But..." Joey began, Yugi shook his head as he left the room alone. "Just go where ever your going Joey," TeA said softly. Joey nodded unhappily, "give the gift for Yugi, ok?" He said as he looked at his friends.

His friends nodded as Joey left the game shop and went to go to KaibaCorp. In KaibaCorp., "sir? There's a kid here who needs to use the room," Seto's secutary said coming in the office. Seto sighed, "does he have blonde hair?" Seto asked. The secutary nodded, "let him in," Seto said as Joey came inside the room. "Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" Seto asked him, Joey shook his head. "Something's wrong in the other side, I just know it!" He said. Seto nodded, "go. I'll bet Yugi won't mind," Seto replied angrily. "What do you mean?" Joey asked confused.

"Just go on and make-up with Yugi later," Seto said angrily as the black hole opened in the ceiling. Joey nodded as he went to go to the other side.

TBC....

me: not a good chapter

yugi: how come?

me: it seems it's not good at all

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!


	28. The Wolf Demon

Chapter 28- The Wolf Demon

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"You mean these are the wolves that were killing the people of the villages?!" Yami cried as he looked at Tracy and the wolves that were scattered around the village that they were in. "Seems like it, but why would the wolves kill the humans?" Tracy asked, "perhaps wolves eats human beings," Mokie replied as Tracy laughed nervously. "Which one is the leader?" Yami asked angrily, "neither," Seto said angrily.

"What do you mean neither?" Yami asked shocked, "these are just his companions. The leader is somewhere else," Seto explained. "Everyone! There you are!" Joey's voice cried as he went towards the group, "it's Joey!" Mokie cried surprised looking at Joey who was running towards them. Just than the wolves began going towards Joey, "get out off the way, you idiot!" Yami cried angrily as Joey gasped.

"Hiraikotsu!" Seto cried throwing his boomerang directly at the wolves, some of the wolves were killed but most were alive. "Where's my bow and arrow?" Joey asked looking around, "right here Joey," Mokie said giving it to him. Joey took them as Mokie went in hiding, "oh great, now what are they doing?" Yami asked annoyed as they watched the wolves howl. Joey gasped, "I feel someone coming!" He cried.

"You feel someone?!" Tracy asked, "yea. Coming by fast," Joey said looking around. Just than they saw a demon stopping the wind of tornado that was coming near them, the demon looked around the wolves as if he was counting how many were left. "How could you do this to my friends?!" The demon asked angrily, "your friends? Who are you?" Yami asked angrily.

"You must be Yami, the dog demon," the demon sneered. "Bastard! What is it that you want?!" Yami asked angrily, the demon smirked. "My name is Jack, the wolf demon leader," the demon replied. "Who cares? Why are you killing all the people of the village?" Tracy asked angrily, "I'm looking for someone," Jack said angrily. Joey gasped as he saw the face looking at him, he looks like the movie star that Mai was getting away from when Battle City was starting! He thought surprised.

Jack gasped as he saw Joey, "why do you look like Jounouchi?!" He cried surprised. Joey snorted, "perhaps I'm his reinarcation?" He said as he rolled his eyes. "Bastard! How do you know about Jounouchi?" Yami asked angrily, Jack laughed. "He and I were once friends till he told me that he was seeing the dog demon Yami and we aren't seeing each other anymore as friends," Jack replied angrily looking at Yami.

"Yami, be careful," Joey said quietly as he looked at Jack up and down. Seto growled jealously, "Seto, his probably looking for the jewl shards on him," Mokie replied quietly as Seto nodded quickly. "How many does he have?" Yami asked, "he has one on each of his arms and one of each of his legs," Joey replied. "Four? So that's why his powerful killing all these innocent people," Tracy said angrily.

Jack smirked, "these people were food for my friends. Everyone needs to live you know," he said as Yami growled. "Bastard! That's not how you live! I'll show you how to die!" He cried as he threw down his sword so the attack can do directly at Jack, but Jack jumped out off the way and grabbed Joey quickly. Joey screamed, "this boy can see the jewls just like Jounouchi did," Jack said smiling.

"Let him go Jack," Seto said angrily. "Why should I? His valuable to me and his cuter than Jounouchi was," Jack said as he glared at Yami. "Jounouchi was braver than you! You never once helped me in one of my battles!" Yami cried angrily, "that's because I didn't want to get killed by Peggy you dumbass," Jack replied. "That's it! Wind Scar!" Yami yelled angrily as he threw his sword down again.

Once again the attack missed Jack as he did the wind tornado again and disappeared with Joey and the wolves, "how are we going to track them down now?" Tracy asked worriedly. "Next battle we see with a shard his gonna be there," Yami said angrily as he stared up in the sky.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

yami: next chapter is meeting jack's old boyfriend

me: yea, just like in the series where he liked the girl before he saw Kagome!

tracy: what about Kohaku?

me: soon, this is gonna be a long story you know

seto: hope this story gets at least 100 reviews

me: that would make me so thrilled!!!

jack: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokie: review and update please!!! arigato! (thank you)


	29. Another Wolf Demon

chapter 29- Another Wolf Demon

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

**mandapandabug:** _jack is acting the part of koga in inuyasha's series and kohaku is sango's little brother in the series but in my story his actually playing the part of naraku! yugi is playing the part of hojo, seto in the feudal era is playing the part of sango, tracy is playing the part of miroku, dicky is playing the part of myouga, sally is playing the part of rin, Yami is playing the part of Inuyasha, Mai is playing the part of kikyou, lady mia is playing the part of lady kaede, and the rest i just made up like Joey's friends in the present time and Jounouchi that's included.... Andrew is gonna be in this chapter that plays ayume of Koga's girlfriend he promised to marry.... so, here it is:_

"This is hopeless! We aren't going anywhere!" Mokie complained, "Mokie! For once will you just shut up? This is getting more complicated," Yami said angrily. "Excatly! We can't find a single jewl shard!" Mokie snapped back, "for once Yami, I agree with my little brother," Seto said smirking. "Very funny," Yami said angrily, "stop right there!" A voice cried as everyone looked to see who it was.

"It's another wolf demon!" Tracy cried, "yea, but this time it's a guy who looks kinda cute," Mokie said as Seto glared at him. "What is it that you want?!" Yami asked angrily, "I want to know if you know somebody name Jack!" The wolf demon said angrily. Yami snorted, "that good for nothing captured one of my friends," Yami said angrily. The wolf demon smirked, "so, you know where he is than, huh? Tell me!" The demon ordered.

"Tell us what's your name first," Seto replied, "my name is Andrew. I'm looking for Jack cause he was supposed to marry me!" The demon explained. Everyone gasped, "marry you? Than why did he took Joey than?!" Yami asked angrily. "How the hell should I know? That's why I'm asking if you know him or something," Andrew replied. "Now, no fighting you guys. Andrew, can you trace where your boyfriend is now?" Tracy asked.

Andrew nodded, "of course! I can feel his senses," he said. "Lead the way," Seto replied as Andrew began to run. "Not that fast you idiot!" Yami called to him, Andrew stopped quickly and apologized to them. "Sorry, but I'm used to that," he said as he walked with the rest of the gang, "so, how did you get to know Jack?" Seto asked. Andrew shrugged, "he found me when I was hurt by the river," he began.

"Figures that you aren't strong enough," Yami said. "What does that mean?!" Andrew asked angrily, "nothing. Just go on," Yami replied. "Humph, he found me and took care of me till I could walk again. He grew feelings towards me and said he wanted to marry me, but than there was a battle going on later and we got separated. It's been three weeks ever since that fatal battle," Andrew said.

"Is Jack like a guy who flirts with other guys?" Tracy asked, "kinda. Only if he finds cute boys around, why?" Andrew asked. "Than we better hurry," Seto said angrily with his hands turning into fists, "Seto, don't worry. We'll find Joey," Mokie said quietly as Seto didn't heard him. Somewhere in Joey's place, "where am I?" Joey asked looking around as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your in a cave," one of Jack's companions said. "Let me go!" Joey cried angrily, "I'm afraid we can't do that, Jack wouldn't be so happy about it," his other companion said. "Than you'll be sorry as soon as Yami and the rest of the gang finds me!" Joey said angrily, "that won't happen," a voice said suddenly. Joey looked and saw that it was Jack coming towards him, "what do you mean?" Joey asked surprised.

"Your friends can't find you here cause this is a secret place only wolf demons knows, so I suggest that you should forget about them and date me instead," Jack said smiling. "No way! I already have a boyfriend back home!" Joey cried as he thought about Yugi, "but Joey, you aren't like the others. I'll treat you well and don't have to beat you if you just listen to my commands," Jack said.

Joey shook his head, "I'm not obeying anyone!" He cried. Jack growled, "what should we do boss?" His companion asked. "I could sense a jewl shard nearby but I can't see it, bring him along with us," Jack said angrily. "I can't see a jewl shard!" Joey cried surprised as two of Jack's companions began to carry him, "oh? Than how can you see the four shards that I'm holding than?" Jack asked smirking.

Joey growled, "it was just a fluke," he said. "Oh really? Bring him," Jack said angrily as they began to walk. "Hold it right there!" A voice cried angrily, everyone stopped to see who it was. "Ah Yami, care to join the party?" Jack asked, "no. But I would suggest you should dropped him right this instant!" Yami said angrily. Jack nodded, "but master!" The companion cried surprised.

"Do it! I can defeat Yami if I wanted to anyway," Jack said angrily as the two companions dropped Joey to the ground. "Ouch! You didn't have to do that right now Yami!" Joey said angrily, Seto ran to Joey to check if he was ok. "Let's see who's the strongest," Jack said snickering, "stop this fight!" Another voice cried angrily. Jack gasped to see who it was and found Andrew standing beside Tracy.

"Andrew, how did you find me?" Jack asked surprised, "we'll talk now if you stop the battle," Andrew said angrily as Jack nodded. Easier to say than not to say, Yami thought as he looked at Seto who was holding onto Joey carefully.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: how was it?

tristan: can't wait for more!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!!!


	30. Special Note

special thanks to the wonderful reviewers who had read feudal japan making this number one from all of my stories!!!

**JounouchiAndYuugiFreak:** thank you so much for luving my fics cause it has the combine series of Yugioh and Inuyasha! You are the greatest!!! hugs

**fiby:** thank you for reviewing my story!!! I thought this story wasn't gonna be successful but it did!!! thank you once again!!!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** i promise it will get better later on in the future!!! It is diff. than Inuyasha and Yugioh! Ain't it fun to see Yugioh characters playing Inuyasha characters? lol, thanks for reviewing me! hugs

**Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2:** wow! your fic Father is good!!! Anywayz, thanks so much for tellling me that so i can read it to see it also!!! thanks!

**joey baby:** thanks for reviewing my story! Seto is gonna be in this story a lot from present and feudal japan!!! just wait and read!!!

**mandapandabug:** HUGS your one of my fav. reviewers even though you didn't review it since chapter one!!! you always review everytime there's a new chapter so i am pleased with that!!! Here: gives Seto and Mokuba plushie hope you like it!!!

**reviewer:** everyone likes it and understands it!!! i hope you watch inuyasha cause that's what it's basically about... yugioh taking parts of Inuysha characters!!! hope you watch it....

**Vixen:** thankx for the attack to remind me what it is called in Yami's place! But i'm rarely using that attack! So thankx again!!!

**Kat:** i think you should read my bio cause Yami and Joey aren't really gonna be together but perhaps a little kiss or something that might things a little bit complicated soon! thanks for reviewing!!!

**puffin:** lol, i wasn't joking about this story when i said it was gonna be diff. like Inuyasha and all!!! but i'm glad that your reading this story!!!

**YaoiCyberCat:** Kisara is Seto's old girlfriend in the past in ancient egypt... (I think she is). Seto saved her from the village and he saved her again when he found her lying on the ground in the market place! I hope that helped you a little bit!

**Macduff's mistress:** your also one of my fav. reviewers that reviews my story!!! HUGS hope you review the rest of my stories also!!!

**Dutchess Murasaki:** i'm starting to write the chapters longer now unlike before which was shorter! Sorry about that...

**Lil Nezumi:** thanks for reviewing and having fun reading this story! gives Yugi plushie hope you review also later!!!

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**MANDAPANDABUG**

**KUMORI SAKUSHA FORMERLY SAELBU**

**YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS REVIEWING THIS STORY!!! YOU TWO ARE ONE OF MY BEST REVIEWERS FOR THIS STORY!!!** _**Everyone else i luv getting your reviews cause it always makes me want to write more and having this story make it up to at least 100th reviews!!! thank u so much again!!! hugs everyone**_


	31. Marriage Problems

chapter 31- Marriage Problems

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

Jack growled as everyone sat next to each other on some rocks nearby Jack's place, "how could you?" Andrew asked angrily looking at him. "How could I what?" Jack asked surprised, "don't play dumb on me! You asked me to marry you when we first met! Remember?" Andrew asked him. "Uh, I don't remember," Jack said nervously, "you don't remember?! You were the first one to ever say to marry you!" Andrew yelled angrily. "Calm down Andrew," Joey said slowly, "how can I calm down if Jack was gonna ask you to marry him?" Andrew asked angrily.

"What?! No way I'm marrying him," Joey replied as Seto stared at Jack angrily, "you better not touch him demon boy," Seto said angrily. "Well, aren't you defensive for the mutt, eh?" Jack asked smirking, "call him that again and I will get the shards out off you!" Seto cried angrily. "Jack, I know that you do remember saying to marry Andrew when you first met him," Tracy said to him, Jack shook his head. "I would remember if I know," he replied, "you liar! You just want to marry other guys that's why you kidnapped there friend!" Andrew cried angrily.

Jack looked at Andrew who was pretty cute for being a wolf demon at his age, "if Andrew knows than he wouldn't lie, now would he?" Joey asked as he looked at Jack. Jack frowned, "still, his pathetic. Your the only one that I want," he said looking at Joey who hid behind Seto. Andrew growled, he went towards Jack and punched him in the face with his fists. "I can't believe you!" He cried angrily as he run off, "Andrew, wait!" Tracy cried. "Just let him leave, he'll come back as soon as possible," Jack said unhappily.

Yami growled, "you know what? I hate problems like this, I'm gonna find him! Coming Joey?" He asked looking at him. "You never said my name before," Joey said looking at him, Yami gasped. "So what? That is your name isn't it? Well, hop on!" Yami cried angrily as Joey went on his back, "hey! Where you two going?!" Mokie asked surprised. "Isn't it obvious? We are gonna find Andrew and bring him here," Yami replied as the two went off. Jack growled, "I hate him," he said as he turned around. Seto sighed, "why don't you just admit that you fell in love with him?" He asked.

"You must be kidding! Why would I fall in love with him? It's just stupid," Jack replied. Just than they heard a horse sound coming towards them, "guys? Something's coming this way!" Dicky cried worrriedly. "Dicky! What are you doing here?" Tracy asked surprised, "huh? Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you guys," Dicky replied. "Sure you did," Seto said smirking as they saw the horse and the one who's riding on it, "move out off the way," the rider said angrily. "I don't like him, he sounds trouble you guys," Mokie said worriedly.

"Move out off the way or you'll be killed," the rider said angrily. "Why are coming this way?" Seto asked, "move it!" The rider cried as he got out his sword. "Fine, go wherever your going," Tracy said as they went out off his way, the rider smirked as he left them once again. Mokie frowned, "I don't think we should have done that," he said. Jack nodded, "I'm not sure but I thought I saw a spider print on his back," he said as the horse and rider disappeared. "A spider print?! That's one of Kohaku's people!" Seto cried worriedly as Jack nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tracy asked, "I just saw it when he was leaving us when his shirt was about half way down," Jack explained. "I can't believe this! First we just let go of one of Kohaku's people and than we loose Yami and Joey without noticing that we have to fight him! What more can go wrong?" Seto asked angrily, just than they heard rain pouring down from the sky. "You just have to say it, don't you?" Tracy asked as Seto laughed nervously, "I just hope Yami and Joey are ok," Mokie replied.

In Yami's place, "I think we should go back!" Joey cried. "Why? Afraid of the rain?" Yami asked, "no. But the otehrs might get worried when we are out in this kind of weather," Joey explained. Just than a horse and a rider was stopped in front of them, "I was looking for you," the rider said smirking. "Who are you?" Yami asked angrily, "one of Kohaku's people in order to kill you!" The rider cried laughing evilly as Yami dropped Joey onto the ground, "let's get this over with," Yami said angrily drawing his sword out while Joey got out his bow and arrow.

"Ha! You can't defeat all of us," the rider said as demons were coming closer to them. Joey groaned, "just great. Where are the others when we need help?" He asked quietly as he looked around unhappily.

tbc...

me: short, isn't it?

tracy: we need to find them!!!

me: you will, next chapter

seto: hey, isn't this is like the episode of the faceless man in inuyasha?

me: kinda, but i did it a little bit diff.

seto: ok, just wondering!!!

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!!!


	32. Saving You

Chapter 32- Saving You

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Ready yet idiot?" Yami asked Joey who growled, "I told you not to call me that!" He cried angrily. Yami smirked as he drew out his sword, "you get the demons while I'll get the rider," he said. "You must be kidding! We can't defeat them by ourselves!" Joey cried surprised, "Wind Scar!" Yami cried angrily as he directed his attack to the rider. Joey sighed as he shot one of his arrows directly at the demons.

Joey gasped as he felt something coming from the rider, "Yami! Wait!" He cried as Yami dodged an attack from the rider. "What now?" Yami asked annoyed, "he got a jewl shard on his back!" Joey cried angrily as the rider took off his mask. Yami and Joey gasped surprised, "I look excatly like him, don't I?" The rider asked smirking. "Why did he gave you the jewl shard?!" Yami asked angrily, "to defeat you, what else?" The rider asked.

"Leave them alone!" A voice cried angrily as the rider was punched in the face hard and fell off his horse and onto the ground. (A/N: i hope that's not too violent!!! lol). "Who the hell are you?!" The rider asked angrily, they turned around and fuond Andrew standing right beside him. "Andrew! You finally came back to apologize to Jack?" Joey asked, "of course not! I'm here to save you," Andrew said rolling his eyes.

Yami smirked, "you can't do anything," he said as Andrew glared at him. In Seto's group, "something wrong Jack?" Tracy asked worriedly as the wolf demon stared in the water. "Something bad is happening with Yami the others," Jack replied, "what do you mean?" Seto asked. "You know that mysterious rider that was just here? I think they are battling him now," Jack explained.

Seto gasped, I hope Joey doesn't get hurt! He thought worriedly. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have friends to save!" Mokie cried as Tracy nodded. In Sesshoumaru's group, "lord Sesshoumaru! Where are we going now?" Sally asked. "Be quiet Sally! Lord Sesshoumaru is thinking right now," Jakken said angrily, "I'm just asking a question master Jakken!" Sally cried.

"We are trying to find Kohaku, since his fellow servants Mai and Tina has been defeated, he should be weak by now," Sesshoumaru explained. "Awesome! Than we can save the world, right my lord?" Sally asked as Sesshoumaru ignored her. Back at Yami's group, "there's too many!" Joey cried as he and Andrew were attacking the demons. "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" Yami cried as he got out his claws to attack the rider, the rider jumped out off the way an dodged Yami's attack.

"Wind Tunnel!" Tracy's voice cried angrily as some of the demons were sucking in his vortex, "Hiraikotsu!" Seto cried angrily as he threw his boomerang directly at the rider, the rider didn't have time to jumped out off the way as the attack cut off his arm directly. "Score one for the good guys!" Mokie cried excitedly, just than they saw Jack hitting the rider directly at the face.

(A/N: i think wolf demons only has fists to attack, right)? Andrew gasped as he saw Jack hitting the rider, just than they were all shocked as the rider's arm came back along with his face. "Augh! That was creepy," Joey said shivering, "everything will be all right Joey," Seto said as he tried to comfort him. The rider laughed evilly, "see? Nobody can defeat me! Not even you Yami!" The rider cried.

"You want to make it a one-on-one battle?" A voice asked, everyone turned around and saw Sesshoumaru and his group standing nearby. "You! You stay out off this!" The rider cried angrily, "why? I should be the only one to kill Yami even though we are both siblings," Sesshoumaru said angrily. The rider smirked, "if your mother was a demon and you wouldn't kill your own brother, would you?" The rider asked as Joey looked confused.

"What is he talking about?" Joey asked, "you never knew that Yami's parents were demon and human?" Seto asked shocked. Joey shook his head, "not even when Yami turns into a full human on a new moon every month," he replied as Seto sighed. "I am undefeatable!" The rider cried laughing as everyone stared at him angrily, Sesshoumaru is now here! What is he gonna do? Yami thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go

yami: sorry for the long update

me: school, yea know? plus i can't update this weekend that much cause i have visitors....

tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!!!


	33. Come Back To Me

Chapter 33- Come Back To Me

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"What are you gonna do Sesshoumaru? Kill me with your pathetic sword?" The rider asked smirking as Sesshoumaru looked at it, "his right. This sword is only for healing powers, it won't do anything good," Sesshoumaru said with a growl. "That's enough!" A voice cried angrily as they turned around to see who it was, "it's Kohaku!" Yami cried surprised. "Kohaku?" The rider asked confused, "you will come back to me fool!" Kohaku cried angrily.

"I thought you can't come during the day!" Tracy cried, Kohaku smirked. "Think about it. Do you really think that this form is really me?" Kohaku asked, "it's an imposter!" Joey cried. Kohaku groaned, "I can make copies of myself to come towards you. Just like I did with this fool who didn't have a face," Kohaku explained looking at the rider. The rider growled, "I will not come back to you!" He cried angrily.

"Yes you will! You will obey me!" Kohaku cried as he began to suck up the rider's powers, "Yami! Try to get the jewl shard before he disappears!" Joey cried worriedly. Yami nodded, "Wind Scar!" He cried angrily as he threw down his sword so the attack can do direct damage at Kohaku and the rider. But the attack hit a powerful barrier! Kohaku laughed evilly, "you can't past me fool!" He cried as the rider screamed.

The jewl shard suddenly fell to the ground from the rider's back and landed right in front of Joey, Joey bend down to go and pick it up. "It came out," Seto said surprised as everyone looked to see Kohaku, but Kohaku was long gone. "That was a total waste of time," Sesshoumaru said angrily, "why are you here anyway Sesshoumaru?!" Yami asked angrily.

"To kill you and Kohaku, what else?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily, "my lord! We should get to Kohaku quickly which means we have to find his castle!" Jakken cried as he and Sally came down. "Didn't you hear my master? Kohaku just comes out at night and not during the day," Sally replied as Jakken growled, everyone blinked as they saw the human girl standing by Sesshoumaru.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mokie asked confused as he looked back and fourth at Sesshoumaru and Sally, "it's none of your business," Sally replied angrily as Mokie growled. "Come along Sally," Sesshoumaru said angrily as the trio left for the day, "well than. Guess somebody owes somebody an apology," Tracy said looking at Andrew and Jack. "I'm not apologizing!" They both cried as everyone sighed.

"This is hopeless," Joey said annoyed, "Jack, we know that you were worried about Andrew when we were near the water," Tracy began as Jack growled. "You were worried about me?" Andrew asked surprised, "yea, well. I can feel it, you know?" Jack said looking at him, "do you remember?" Andrew asked slowly. Jack sighed, "I didn't forget Andrew. I'm like that to every cute guy," Jack explained as Andrew shook his head and Joey blushed.

"I guess so," Andrew said unhappily, "I would never change Andrew," Jack said unhappily. "So, what are you guys gonna do?" Mokie asked, "dunno yet. First we'll walk on our own and talk," Jack began. "Than we'll see," Andrew said smiling, everyone nodded. "See you guys later," Andrew said as he and Jack left the group, "a happy ending," Seto said smiling as Joey smiled. "Not just yet, the battle just started," Yami said as he thought about Kohaku and his forms to manipulate people who thinks that it is really him.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: how was it?

tristan: what about us?!

me: soon you will

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!!!


	34. I'm Sorry

Chapter 34- I'm Sorry

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey looked up in the sky as the gang were resting under the tree thinking what to do next. "Hey Yami?" Joey asked as Yami looked at him, "what is it now?" Yami asked unhappily."Listen, I dunno why I'm here and helping the rest of the gang to find the shikon shards, but why the hell is everyone is saying that I look excatly like Jounouchi?" Joey asked as Yami winced as he mentioned Jounouchi.

"You do look like him Joey but you two have different personalities," Seto said as Joey looked at him. "How do you know that?" Yami asked angrily, "cause Jounouchi and I used to date before he and you got together," Seto explained as everyone was shocked. "Your joking right?" Yami asked angrily, Seto sighed. "Just one kiss but that was it," Seto said as Yami stared at him.

"Listen guys, I'm gonna go back now," Joey said standing up. "But puppy, we need you here," Seto began as Joey stared at him angrily. "Call me that again and I will kill you," Joey threatened, Seto sighed. "We need you here cause we can't find the jewls," Seto said slowly, "I have to make-up for Yugi," Joey said quietly. Yami sighed, "just go. We can handle everything," he said as Joey lit up.

"Thanks Yami!" Joey cried hugging him as he and Kirara went into Yami's forest to go to the other side. "What was that all about?" Tracy asked as Yami shrugged, in the present. "Oh shit," Seto said looking up in his office as he saw the black hole opening up, "I hate this!" A voice cried angrily as Seto saw Joey falling from the hole and onto the couch.

Seto smirked, "had a great fall?" He asked as Joey stared at him angrily. "Where's Yugi?" Joey asked angrily, "oh. He needs to speak with you immediatley," Seto said slowly. Joey blinked, this can't be good, he thought worriedly as he got up. "Is he in the Game Shop?" Joey asked as Seto shrugged, "you can try though," Seto replied as Joey nodded and ran out off the building.

In the Game Shop, "Yugi?" Joey called as he went inside and found Yugi sitting on the chair waiting for him. "Joey, we need to talk," Yugi began, "what's wrong baby?" Joey asked as he wenet towards him. "Don't call me that," Yugi said as Joey looked hurt, "if it has something to do about yesterday about your birthday I can make it up," Joey said quickly.

Yugi shook his head, "you know what day is it?" He asked. Joey shook his head, "YOU DON'T KNOW OUR OWN ANNIVERSARY AFTER A YEAR?!" Yugi yelled angrily as Joey winced. "Sorry baby," Joey said quietly as Yugi looked down, "why? Why didn't you remember?" He asked.

"I had to help in the feudal era," Joey said quietly as Yugi growled, "I hate this! Why don't you just stop going?!" He asked. "I can't, or else feudal era will be destroyed," Joey explained. Yugi sighed, "fine. Do whatever you want but we need a break from seeing each other," he said as Joey gasped. "Yugi! No! I'll make-up for it!" Joey begged.

Yugi sighed, "two weeks without going to feudal era and I'll think about it," he said as he went upstairs. Joey looked stunned after he left, two weeks?! What about the others?! How can I help without finding the shards?! I am so sorry Yugi, but I don't think I can. Joey thought unhappily as he left the Game Shop.

tbc...

me: here yea go!!!

yami: they broke up?!

me: yup, for now

tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!!!


	35. Talking

Chapter 35- Talking

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey sighed as he entered the apartment and found his sister Serenity talking with TeA, "hey big brother, something wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly. Joey didn't answer as he walked straightly to his room and laying down on his bed, "something's up," TeA said as Serenity nodded. The two girls went inside Joey's room and sat by his side pulling two chairs from his desk.

"Something the matter big brother?" Serenity asked worriedly, "me and Yugi broke up for now," Joey said as TeA gasped. "What happened?" She asked, "Yugi is worried that I had forgotten about our anniversary since I was in the other side for so long," Joey explained. "Why can't anybody else do it instead? We've missed you," Serenity said as she hugged her brother.

Joey shook his head, "eventually I look like my ancestor from the past," he said unhappily. "You mean Jounouchi right?" TeA asked as Joey stared at her surprised, "how did you know?" He asked. "We were just reading about him in school and we read that Jounouchi was a lover to Yami in the past," TeA explained as Joey sighed. "I have to complete the task that he never finished," he said slowly.

Back in the past, "Yami, why won't you just go after him?" Seto suggested as Yami was pacing around. "What's wrong with Yami?" Tracy asked surprised, "his worried about Joey. He says it's unusual for him to take this long," Seto explained as Tracy groaned. "It's only been a day! How can you even say that?!" Mokie asked angrily as he stared at Yami.

"Just go after him," Seto replied angrily as Yami shrugged and went into the forest to go to the other side. Back in the present, "all right TeA. We'll see you later," Serenity said smiling as she walked TeA to the door. Joey sighed as he looked up in the ceiling, "hey stupid!" A voice called out as Joey blinked and looked to see who it was on his window bar. (A/N: dunno know what's that called when Inuyasha sits on Kagome's window).

"What is it that you want?" Joey asked with a groan as he opened the window, "the others are worried about you," Yami said as he went inside. Joey rolled his eyes, "what the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily. "We need you to find the shards," Yami said, "is that what all I am to you? Just some jewl detector?!" Joey asked angrily.

"Where's the mutt?!" A voice cried angrily, "oh no," Joey said with a groan as Serenity and Seto were in the room. "What is it that you want Kaiba?!" Joey asked angrily, "Yugi came crying to me cause nobody would listen to him! What the hell were you thinking?!" Seto asked angriliy. "Me?! Yugi was the one who said we needed a break!" Joey yelled angrily at him.

"Uh guys?" Yami asked standing up as he was looking back and forth at Seto and Joey, "excuse me whoever you are. But we have some business that we need to talk about," Seto said as he dragged Joey out off the room. "I hope they will be ok," Serenity said quietly as Yami looked at her.

tbc...

me: how come nobody's reviewing every chapter?

yami: perhaps they are stupid

tristan: shut up yami

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokuba: review and update


	36. The Unexpected Kiss

Chapter 36- The Unexpected Kiss

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey growled angrily as he was pushed against the wall by Seto Kaiba, "you do know that hurt, didn't you?" Joey asked as Seto sneered. "I don't care! Go and speak with Yugi! I'm not a damn baby-sitter you know!" He cried as Joey blinked. "Why couldn't he go and look for Yami? I'll bet he would comfort him," he said as Seto stared at him.

"He and I are going out," he said slowly as Joey gasped in surprised. "I didn't know that," he said quietly, "nobody knows. I swear, if you go on and tell everyone, Yugi is gonna freak out," Seto said angrily. Joey snorted, "it was his idea Kaiba! How many times do I have to tell you that?" He asked angrily. "Being a looser can't be trust worthy," Seto said smirking as Joey growled.

"What did you just say?!" Joey asked angrily, "I said, 'being a looser can't be trust worthy,'" Seto replied as Joey tried to punched him in the face. "Oops, too slow," Seto said smirking as he dodge the attacks, just than Seto tripped over a book sending him to the ground along with Joey who was trying to make another punch. "Ouch!" Joey cried as he and Seto were on the ground, Seto was laying on his back while Joey was laying on top of him.

"Uh puppy?" Seto asked staring at him, "what is it now?" Joey asked angrily. "Can you get off me? Plus, take off your hand off my you-know-what," Seto said blushing as Joey looked to see where it was and blushed also. Joey laughed nervously, "hehe, sorry about that!" He cried as he began to stand up. "Puppy?" Seto asked looking at him, Joey sighed.

"How many times did I..." Joey didn't finish cause Seto was now kissing him passionatley on the lips. "Yami! I don't think you should go in there!" Tristan cried worriedly, "why shouldn't I? Seto's my boyfriend and I think I should go in there!" Yami snapped back as he opened the door to Serenity's room. (Remember they are in Joey's apartment! So Serenity does have a room, just in case she visits him you know).

Everyone gasped as they saw Seto and Joey kissed, "what's going on here?!" Yami asked surprised as Seto and Joey looked at each other surprised. "Yuck!" Joey cried pushing Seto away from him and spitting to the ground, Seto looked to see who it was by the door and found the two Yami's, Tristan, Serenity, Bakura and Ryou standing there mouths opened.

"Bakura! Ryou! What are you two doing here?!" Joey asked shocked, "Yami! I can explain!" Seto began. "Seto, this relationship is over!" Yami cried angrily as he stormed out off the apartment, "no! Wait!" Seto cried as he followed him. "Great job Joey, great job," Bakura said unhappily as Joey knew he was being sarcastic.

"Well, let's get going," Yami said as he stared at Joey so they can go back to the past. "What have I done?" Joey said quietly as Tristan put his hand on Joey's shoulder for comfort.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tristan: so it's gonna be Yami/Yugi, Seto/Joey, right?

me: yup! In the present time....

yugi: what about Yami in the past?

me: i was thinking it should be Yami/Tracy

tristan: augh! why?

me: oh nothing really

joey: but what about seto in the past?

me: you'll see...

mokie: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yami: review and update!!!


	37. The Final Battle I

Chapter 37- The Final Battle I

notes: don't owe Yugioh! This is gonna be the final battle of Kohaku and the others! Along with few more chapters, so here it is!

Joey sighed as he and Yami went back to the feudal era, "you think it's rise to come back?" Yami asked him. "Yea, after all, we did collected every shard of the jewl right? Though Jack has three of them so we can't get it out of him," Joey said as Yami growled, "we need those shards! But you wouldn't let me come near it," he said as Joey smirked.

"Let's go before Kaiba comes back," Joey said as he looked at Mokuba. "Just be thankful that I'm not telling him that your here in his room right now," Mokuba said as Joey rolled his eyes. "Later Mo," Yami said as he grabbed Joey and they went to the other side. In the feudal era, "where's everyone?" Joey asked as he looked around in the forest.

"Joey! Yami! Over here!" A voice cried as they look to see who it was, "Mokie! It's glad to be back!" Joey cried smiling down at him. "Guess what?!" Mokie cried as he jumped up and down, "what is it?" Yami asked. "We found Kohaku's castle and Seto and the others are battling him now!" Mokie cried excitedly, "what? But it's barely nightfall!" Joey cried surprised.

"Yea, but while you two were gone for so long, we've decided to go and look for Kohaku and broke the barrier of his castle!" Mokie cried excitedly as Yami was bringing them to the battle. "I told you we should have left earlier!" Yami said angrily, "how the hell should I know?! It's not my fault that things got carried away in the present time!" Joey said angrily.

In the present time, Seto sighed as he went home that day finding Mokuba sitting in his room watching television. "Mokuba? Why are you in my room?" Seto asked surprised, "Joey and Yami left while you were out big brother. I didn't want to stop them," Mokuba said as Seto stared at him. "Mokuba! You do realize that I just broke up with Yami!" Seto cried angrily.

"Well, excuse me than! Tristan just called saying that it was your fault for kissing Joey cause he didn't want to kiss you anyway! He had Yugi till you came in the picture!" Mokuba cried as he ran out of his brother's room crying, Seto groaned unhappily. What have I've done? He thought as he sat at his desk, just than he saw something glowing on top of his desk.

What is that? He thought as he picked it up, he looked at it and gasped. It's one of those jewl shards that the mutt was carrying! He thought surprised as the black hole was opening up in the ceiling, Seto looked up in surprised. Back in the past, "there they are!" Mokie cried pointing as they saw two Seto's attacking each other.

"What the heck is going on?!" Joey asked surprised, "Kohaku can copy any of you and any of the attacks you throw at him. Which means he already copied the others except for Yami," Mokie explained. "I still don't know how you broken the barrier," Joey mumbled as Mokie smirked, "a secret weapon with the help of Sesshoumaru," Mokie said.

"What?!" Yami cried surprised, "Seto! NO!" A voice cried as everyone looked to see what was happening. Seto's Hiraikotsu was sticking out off his chest as blood was coming out from him, "big brother!" Mokie cried worriedly as he ran to him. Joey and Yami ran towards him, "it's gonna be all right Seto," Joey said staring down at him.

"Watch over my little brother would you?" Seto asked weakly, "don't speak big brother," Mokie said quietly. "I...love...you," Seto said staring at Mokie and than his eyes closed, Mokie began to cry as he looked at Kohaku angrily. "Bastard! You will pay for what you've did!" He cried angrily, Kohaku smirked. "Your just a little kid! What can you possibly do?" Kohaku asked as Mokie stared at his dead brother.

In the present time, "so this is how it felt when you were sucking in to the past," Seto said quietly as he was in the vortex. Suddenly he looked around the forest and knew he was in the feudal era, where's the mutt? I have some business to take care of, he thought as he began to look for him.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: what's going on?!

mokie: big brother was killed!

me: yup! somebody was gonna die

tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!!!


	38. The Poison Bees Effect II

Chapter 38- The Poison Bees Effect II

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Yami! All of my attacks are useless!" Joey cried as he shot another arrow at Kohaku, but Kohaku blocked it and was transforming Joey's bow and arrow so he could use against him. "Oh no you don't!" Yami cried angrily as he used his sword to go and try to stop Kohaku before he attacks Joey, "I'll go and try! Wind Tunnel!" Tracy cried angrily but than poison bees suddenly came forward.

"Tracy?! Are you all right?!" Joey asked going to him, "no. The bees are in me and I couldn't stop my wind tunnel in time," Tracy replied. "We should do something! Do you think Lady Mia has some medicine?" Mokie asked, "perhaps. Mokie! Go and run to Lady Mia's village and ask her some antidote," Joey said quickly. Mokie nodded and began to run off, Kohaku saw him and try to use Yami's attacks on him.

"Wind Scar!" He cried as Mokie gasped while looking back, "oh no your not! Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" Yami cried as he used his claws to attack Kohaku. In Seto's place, Seto looked around confused as the villagers were staring at him. Where am I? Why is everyone looking at me? Seto thought surprised, "Lady Mia! There's a stranger in this village," a man said to Lady Mia who was coming towards him.

"What are you doing here child?" Lady Mia asked, she looks like that girl Mai in Battle City! Seto thought shocked. "I'm looking for a blonde boy and a boy that has dog ears," Seto said smirking, "Lady Mia!" A voice cried worriedly. They both looked and saw a young boy running towards them, Mokuba?! That can't be! Seto thought surprised.

"What is it Mokie? Where's your brother?" Lady Mia asked looking around, Mokie tried not to sob as he looked at her. "Seto was killed during the battle against Kohaku, Tracy needs help cause the poison bees effected his wind tunnel attack!" Mokie explained. "Is Yami and Joey all right?" Lady Mia asked as the trio went inside her home.

"There attacks are useless! Kohaku just keeps on copying the attacks! If we don't defeat Kohaku and the whole entire world is in danger!" Mokie cried, Seto gasped. Lady Mia and Mokie looked at him, hey! He looks like my brother! Just like Joey looked like Jounouchi! Mokie thought surprised. "Excuse me, but do you mind? I want to find the mutt now," Seto said as Mokie and Lady Mia were confused by the word 'mutt.'

Lady Mia sighed, "here Mokie. Bring this, make sure you go on a horse also to get there quicker," she said as Mokie nodded. "Coming or not?" Mokie asked Seto who looked down at him and nodded. Back in the battle, "Joey! Protect Tracy!" Yami cried angrily as Joey nodded. "No! You need to help Yami! I'll be fine hiding here," Tracy said as he was hiding behind some bushes.

Joey sneered, "don't be ridiculous! The poison bees can find anyone near them," he said. "But I'll be fine as soon as Mokie comes back with the antidote," Tracy explained, "that might take hours," Joey replied. "Wrong," a voice said suddenly as the two man jumped, "Mokie! You came right on time!" Tracy said as he looked at him.

Mokie nodded as he handed the antidote to him, "what are you doing here?!" Joey asked angrily as he looked at Seto. "None of your business mutt, your gonna regret leaving us in the present time!" Seto said angrily, "hey people! A little help here?" Yami asked suddenly as the gang looked to see Kohaku attacking Yami directly.

"Tracy, protect Kaiba," Joey said as he took out his bow and arrow. Seto growled, "I'm not taking orders from you!" He snapped. "Guys! Yami's loosing you know!" Mokie cried as everyone looked and they began there battle position, "Mokie, bring Kaiba to a hiding place that Kohaku doesn't know," Joey said as Mokie nodded at him.

Kohaku looked at the rest of the boys and saw Seto, "you supposed to be dead! So I guess I will kill you again," he said as he used Yami's Iron Reverse Soul Stealer at him. They all gasped as they saw the attack directing at Seto.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: what's gonna happened?

me: you'll find out soon

seto: can't wait for the next chapter!!!

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

tracy: review and update!!!


	39. Coming Back To Life III

Chapter 39- Coming Back To Life III

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Yami? Are you all right?" Yugi asked worriedly as he found Yami sitting on the couch staring at the blank television, "I'll be fine as soon as Seto doesn't come back to me anymore," Yami said angrily. "What happened?" Yugi asked sitting next to him, "I saw Seto kissing Joey," Yami said softly as Yugi looked at him surprised. "It can't be true Yami! Joey won't betray me, not after what I said to him," Yugi said softly as Yami looked at him.

"What excatly did you say Yugi?" Yami asked, "we needed a break after he had forgotten our anniversary and I said don't go to the feudal era for two weeks," Yugi said quietly as Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi, you do realize that Joey can't do that and he needs to go back to help his other friends to protect that world," Yami said as Yugi nodded.

"I'm regretting what I said but I think his in the feudal era right now," Yugi replied as Yami nodded slowly. Back in the past, the attack was getting raady to hit Seto as a light energy protected him from it. "My attacks were blocked?! How come?!" Kohaku asked shocked, "I think Seto represents the Seto that just died here just like I represent Jounouchi," Joey said smiling. Just than Seto saw a boomerang on the ground as he picked it up.

"Careful, you don't know how to use that yet," Tracy said to him. Seto rolled his eyes, "this is just like a regular toy. Hiraikotsu!" Seto cried angrily as he threw the boomerang directly at Kohaku, Kohaku smirked and jumped away from it. "You learned how to control it, impressive. But not that impressive," Kohaku said as he got the Hiraikotsu and threw it directly at Joey.

"Joey!" Yami cried worriedly, just than he was picked up by someone and was carried out off the way. "What the...?!" Seto cried surprised, "Jack! What are you doing here?!" Joey asked smiling. "I came here to defeat Kohaku, Andrew is also here. His right by Yami," Jack said as he looked at them. Kohaku laughed evilly, "you two are pathetic! All you can use are your fists! Nothing else," he said as Jack and Andrew growled.

"His right you know, that's all you can really can use," a voice said as Yami, Joey and Seto heard sucking on Yami. "I think I know who that is..." Joey said unhappily, "Dicky! Last time we heard from you, you were with us coming to the castle," Tracy said. "Eventually he had run away cause he was scared," Joey said smirking, "I was not scared!" Dicky cried angrily.

Everyone smirked except for Seto who was looking totally confused, "enough of this foolishness! I must destroy you all!" Kohaku cried as he was getting energy from everyone. "What's going on?" Mokie asked worriedly, "Mokie, hide somewhere safe! We don't want you harm," Andrew said to him as Mokie nodded and ran off to a safe hiding place.

"I will destroy you with all of your attacks combine!" Kohaku cried as Joey gasped, "he can't be serious!" He cried. "His deadly serious of doingo this," Yami said as they all watched Kohaku get there own energy.

tbc...

me: short chappie huh?

yami: two more chapters!!!

tristan: that's what you think

me: i was thinking of a sequal to this story but i'm not sure

tristan: i hope you do though

me: i have to think about it first though

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mokie: review and udpate!!!

yugi: vote if you want to have a sequal when feudal japan is done

kohaku: we'll try to put it up next week at least than

me: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	40. The End VI

Chapter 40- The End (VI)

notes: don't owe Yugioh! The last and final chapter of feudal japan! i might start the sequal today or tomorrow!!! I'm not even sure if that's the right numeral for 4 so i might be wrong!!! here's the next chapter...

"Yami? Your gonna be all right?" Yugi asked as Yami stared at his eyes for a long time, "something wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly. "I love you," Yami said as he started kissing him on the lips, Yugi gasped as he responded with the kiss. When they broke the kiss, "what about Seto?" Yugi asked him as Yami shook his head. "I don't love him anymore, I love you," Yami said as Yugi hugged him tightly, "we should tell Joey and Seto soon," Yami said as Yugi nodded.

"Guys?!" A voice asked worriedly as Yami and Yugi looked up, "something wrong?" Yugi asked looking at Mokuba who just came in. "Seto's missing! His not in the mansion nor at work!" Mokuba cried as Yami gasped, "where is he?" He asked himself worriedly. Back in the past, "let's attack together!" Yami cried as he looked at Joey, Seto, Andrew, Jack and Tracy.

"Yami, I can't! The poison bees might come back," Tracy said as he was looking around. Yami sighed, "all right. Let's attack!" He cried as Joey nodded as he took out his bow and arrow, "take this!" Andrew and Jack cried as they were getting ready to punch Kohaku. "Hiraikotsu!" Seto cried angrily as he threw the boomerang directly at Kohaku.

"Wind Scar!" Yami cried as he threw down his sword to the ground, Kohaku smirked as the attack was blocked by an unknown barrier. "What?! But how?!" Yami asked shocked, "Eternal Energy!" Kohaku cried as he attacked everyone with there usual attacks. "Get out off the way!" Yami cried as everyone jumped away, "this is bad," Dicky said unhappily.

"Don't you think that we know that?!" Yami asked him angrily, "Mokie? Are you all right?" Seto called out to him. "Yes! Just be careful!" Mokie called back, "we have to do something quickly," Tracy said worriedly. Back in the present, "what's going on?!" Yugi asked shocked as he saw light energies coming out from him, Yami and Mokuba.

"Something is happening in the feudal era," Yami said as he looked at everyone, "than that's probably where Seto is! He probably got a shard and somehow he could transport there!" Mokuba cried. In Serenity's place, "what's going on?" Serenity asked worriedly as she looked at Mai, Tristan and Duke. "Energies are coming out from us!" Mai cried, "how do you know it's an energy?" Duke asked as Mai shrugged.

The energies were coming out from Joey's friends and were going directly at Yami's sword in the feudal era. Back in the past, Joey gasped as he saw Yami's blade coming bigger from the energies he doesn't know about. "What's going on?" Joey asked shocked as Seto's energy was also going to the blade, just than they saw Mai and Jounouchi standing near them.

"I thought those two were dead!" Kohaku cried surprised, "it looks like all of your friend's energies are coming and going to the blade Joey," Andrew said to him. In the present, "Ryou? Why are you glowing?" Bakura asked surprised. Ryou shrugged, "I dunno really. But something's up," Ryou replied as Bakura was also glowing as well.

Back in the past, Jounouchi and Mai were also glowing that there energy was going directly at Yami's blade. "This can't be!" Kohaku cried worriedly, "Energy Release!" Yami cried angrily as he threw down his sword down and attack directly at Kohaku. "No!" Kohaku screamed as he disappeared, "all right!" Tracy cried excitedly as Mai and Jounouchi disappeared also.

Just than they saw Lady Mia and the villagers coming towards them, "what's going on?" Seto asked as he looked at him and Joey. "You two have to leave this place," Lady Mia said to them, "but can we ever see you again?" Joey asked sadly. "You never know," Lady Mia said smiling as Yami went towards Joey, "I should have been nicer," he said as he kissed him on the cheek.

Joey looked at him shocked and he was suddenly block out, two hours later Joey woked up looking around as he saw himself laying on top of Seto's back in KaibaCorp. "Will you get off of me?" Seto asked angrily as Joey laughed nervously and got off him, "wasn't that awesome?" Joey asked as Seto sighed and looked at him.

"I love you," Seto said as he kissed Joey on the lips fully. The kiss ended slightly, "Kaiba?" Joey asked confused as Seto smiled at him. "Big brother!" Mokuba cried as he ran into the room and hugged him hard, "Mokuba!" Seto cried hugging him back. "Joey? What happened?" Yami asked, "we defeated Kohaku," Joey said as Yugi and Yami looked confused.

"Kohaku?" Mokuba asked, "Kohaku was the one destroying the feudal era and we just defeated him!" Joey cried as he looked at Seto. "What about the weird energies flowing?" Yugi asked, "they were transferred to Yami's blade," Joey explained. "That's why Yami was able to defeat Kohaku," Seto said, "you were there?!" Mokuba asked shocked.

Seto nodded, "um, Yami? What about us?" Seto asked as he put Mokuba onto the ground. "I dunno really, me and Yugi are now together," Yami said as he looked at Joey's surprised face, "really?! That's great! Cause I'm with Seto now," Joey said smiling as Yugi was shocked. "So you two are ok with this?" He asked, "of course. Why shouldn't we?" Seto asked.

"Ah, no reason at all!" Yugi said laughing nervously as he and Yami left, "I guess it's really over, huh?" Joey asked as Seto nodded to him sadly.

END!!!!!!!!

Me: this story didn't reach 100th reviews

yami: which is fine with us

me: cause i wasn't expecting more than 80 to review this!

joey: vote for the sequal and we'll do it today or tomorrow

yugi: review and update!!!

me: see you guys later----

me: i just made up yami's attacks and kohaku's attacks by the way!!!


End file.
